Disappearing Darkness
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Five years ago after a mission gone wrong Lucy Heartfilia disappeared. Now five years later a woman named Angelica goes to Fairy Tail for help with her four year old daughter who has problems controlling her magic. Angelica has no memories and only has her lucky charm keys as a hint to her past. Is it possible that she is really the missing Lucy Heartfilia? (I Don't Own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

Five years had passed since Angelica Monroe had woken up in the small village of Reith, a village without any mages in it, but they had done the best for her and Lena her precious daughter. Lena her precious little miracle in the condition Angelica had been found it had shocked them when she found out two months later that she was three months pregnant. Her body had been battered and bruised, she had slept for two weeks, and yet somehow her daughter had survived all that as a fetus.

It had become clear to Angelica as Lena got older that maybe it wasn't so much a miracle and more the power her daughter could hold. She wasn't sure what type of magic Lena used, but her daughter had caused scorch marks on the ceiling from golden lights she shot from her hands, the shape always changing so they were never exactly sure what her daughter was doing. Soon it became obvious to Angelica that her daughter needed mages to help her train, and maybe joining a mages guild was what Angelica needed to regain her own memories. Angelica knew she had magic of her own, she had even seen a specialist healer a year after she woke up in Reith and been told her own magic seemed to have been locked away.

All Angelica had left of her old life other then Lena was a bunch of rusted keys. She was certain at one point the weird keys had been beautiful, but now they just seemed gray and weary. Angelica just believed they were good luck charms or to her old life, not instruments of magic which is why she never showed them to the specialist. Truthfully no one, but Lena, knew that her good luck charms existed. Whenever Angelica even thought of telling someone about them she felt immense fear and overwhelming dread, and always decided it was better to leave them a secret.

Sometimes she wished her daughter didn't look so much like her. Really Lena was almost a complete miniature of her mother the same blonde hair and facial structure, minus all the scars Angelica had. One such scar went right over her left eye down her cheek, and there was another really bad one on her right hand. Scars that probably could have healed if Angelica had been able to see a wizarding healer instead of healing the natural way, but to Angelica they just showed how she had survived such a terrible fate. She had others all over her back, but they tended to be hidden by her clothing, actually all of her scars but the one on her face she hide because she didn't like the pitying looks she would get.

The only clue to who Lena's father could be were her gray eyes that for some reason reminded Angelica of a storm whenever her daughter was sad, which fortunately wasn't often. Unfortunately Angelica never met anyone with eyes anywhere near the shade of grey Lena had, and for all Angelica knew her daughter could have inherited her eye color from her grandparents. It really wasn't much of a lead, and since Angelica hadn't wanted the town to pity her she never told them that she had no memories. Not even her daughter knew that her mother couldn't remember her past, and she just believed that her mother had lost touch with her father before she was born, but that if he had known about her he definitely would have wanted her.

Looking over her home from the last five years for the last time Angelica made sure she and Lena hadn't forgotten anything. She wanted a fresh start from the lost teenager she had been when she arrived in Reith, and she wasn't really planning on returning. Because of her daughter's immense magical talents Angelica had never really gotten close to anyone, and before that her reasoning to herself had been her lack of memories. Now however she was going to hopefully find out what happened to her, and what led to her waking up in Reith with no memories of the accident that caused all of her injuries.

* * *

Six hours later after a relatively easy train ride, Lena sleeping the whole way because of her motion sickness, Angelica had finally arrived at her destination. Magnolia home of Fiore's number one guild Fairy Tail which was known for housing powerhouses, hopefully one of them would be able to train her daughter. If not she would go to Sabertooth and the other top guilds until she could find someone capable of training her daughter before her daughter ended up hurting herself or someone else. Of course Angelica had heard of Fairy Tail's rowdiness, but it had somewhat calmed the last few years according to rumors, so she was hoping it wouldn't be too bad of a place to raise her daughter in.

"Mommy we here?" Lena asked yawning cutely her skin slowly fading back to her normal color losing the greenish tinge it had anytime Angelica had to bring her on a vehicle.

"Yep, welcome to Magnolia sweetheart," she told her daughter gently picking her up in her arms.

She was really glad that neither she nor her daughter were very materialistic, and was glad for her job at the diner that had allowed her to earn enough money to comfortably raise her daughter. Although unless if Fairy Tail had some sort of position she could do without magic Angelica would have to get a job in order to support the two of them. She only had enough money for a few months rent and food before it would get tough again.

Carefully grabbing their two suitcases and making sure her daughter was tightly holding onto her lion stuffed animal Angelica manoeuvred off of the train. Glad that it wasn't too busy, and that no one was pushing against her as she carried her daughter off of the train. For a brief moment as her feet connected to the ground Angelica felt a faint pulse from her hip pocket where she put her good luck charms, but she just put it off as her mind tricking her into believeing she was doing the right thing.

Looking around Angelica almost felt dizzy with how many people were waiting to get on the train, and she was glad that Lena had been too tired to get off the train on her own. With this large crowd it would have been insanely easy for her daughter to get lost, and she found herself clutching Lena closer as she tried to get out of the very bust train station. It was odd being in such a crowded place after getting used to the calm and quiet of Reith.

Once they were out of the train station Angelica decided it was best just to head right to Fairy Tail. That way she could see if anyone would even be capable of helping Lena before the two of them got to comfortable in the new city. Plus if they did stay she was certain someone would be able to recommend a place to stay for the night until she was able to find an affordable place for the two of them. Luckily she didn't have to ask anyone for directions however because the Fairy Tail guild seemed to tower over all of Magnolia, and Angelica could see it clearly from where she was despite how far of a walk it looked.

"How about we stop for a quick lunch first Lena, and then go to Fairy Tail?"

"Tha sond good mommy."

"Any requests sweetheart?"

"Rawberries and ries?"

"Sure thing," she said smiling at the way her four year old daughter was asking for a strawberry milkshake and fries, although she would have to get her daughter some salad to go along with that.

Hopefully wherever they stopped for lunch wouldn't mind her bringing her luggage into the restaurant. Walking around for a little while Angelica was happy when she saw a nice little restaurant with a giant 8-ball on top of it and the name 8 Island, it looked kid friendly enough. Plus the decor suggested mages worked here or maybe even owned the place, so if Lena lost control it would be more likely that this person would understand a child's problems with their magic.

As they walked in Angelica found herself gasping as she saw a brunette speed passed her with roller-skates. A tray held in her hand, but it was the Fairy Tail symbol on the woman's chest that really caused Angelica to gasp. There was also a green haired man currently serving a table who had the same symbol on his hand, and Angelica found herself awed to see members from such a famous guild working here.

"Table for two?" a short old man asked almost making Angelica scream since he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Um yes," she said hesitantly feeling a strange tickling sensation in the back of her mind as she looked around the restaurant and it's workers longer.

"You're new to Magnolia aren't you?" the old man asked kindly a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um yes."

"You'll get used to it eventually. I tend to hire Fairy Tail members to work here when they want to stick close to home for a while. I used to be a member of the guild, so they like helping me out when I need it as well."

Angelica just smiled as he gave her the explanation she hadn't asked for, glad that this man seemed to realize how nervous she was. It was shocking for her to hear he used to be in Fairy Tail, but it made her trust him all the more, especially since he still seemed to be on such good terms with the guild. For a brief moment it almost felt like she had met him before, but as quickly as that feeling came it went leaving Angelica oddly hollow.

"Well I better get back to cooking. One of the young'uns will be around shortly to take your order."

"Thank you," Angelica called after him as her daughter echoed, "tank you," after her.

Soon enough one of the few none Fairy Tail members working came to get their orders, Angelica making sure to order her daughter what she wanted plus the salad. For herself she only got a salad, her appetite having been small for a long time. Actually if she forced herself to eat too much everything would just end up being wasted later on when it came right back up. Some healers believed it had something to do with the accident that led to all of her scars, but for all Angelica knew her appetite had always been this way.

They were about halfway through the meal before Angelica noticed the telltale signs of Lena's powerful magic escaping her control again. Yet this time it was too quickly for Angelica to do anything about it, and she watched in shock as her daughter's magic almost ended up hitting someone, but a quick wall of green runes popped up out of nowhere stopping her attack. Lena looked like she was about to start crying always feeling helpless when her magic escaped her control, and Angelica just went around the table tightly hugging her daughter to her. Knowing it was potentially dangerous if Lena lost control again, but not caring if it meant she could console her daughter for something she couldn't control.

She was almost afraid that one of the customers or workers would end up saying something negative about her daughter. That fear growing when the green haired man who she realized activated the runes approached them slowly. Almost looking like he was being cautious and Angelica feared that he might scare her daughter. She was shocked however when instead the green haired man awkwardly offered her daughter a lollipop.

"Magic can be scary sometimes before you can control it, but don't worry most people who frequent this place our mages themselves. We've all been through it and don't blame you little one," he told her kindly his words making Lena smile at him brightly and take the candy he was offering.

Angelica was shocked at the strangers kindness, but she guessed that was how Fairy Tail members always tended to be. "Thank you. We've actually come to Magnolia hoping someone can help her with her magic. It just manifested out of nowhere one day."

"Don't worry I'm certain we have someone in the guild who can help. Actually," he said pausing for a second, "Yajima I'm taking off early. I'm going to make sure these two get to Fairy Tail alright and talk to Master about them joining the guild."

The old man just popped his head out of the kitchen and waved his hand in a dismissive motion. The brunette Angelica noticed earlier bringing takeout containers which she quickly filled with the rest of Angelica's and Lena's meals, smiling politely at the two and giving her guildmate a stern look before she rushed off again to take care of other orders. The green haired mage just waving her off like it was nothing even though Angelica felt like that look could have turned someone to stone, that thought oddly made her want to giggle like crazy.

"Um what's your name?" Angelica asked deciding it was best to know. The green haired man looked at her in shock like he had never heard that question before, or at least not recently.

"I'm Freed Justine of the Raijinshuu one of Fairy Tail's many teams, what about you two?"

"I'm Angelica Monroe and this is my daughter Lena," she offered her hand smiling as the man, sorry Justine-san took her hand and gave her a firm shake. He even offered Lena his hand to shake making her daughter giggle around the lollipop she was still sucking on.

"Nice to meet you both," he said with a sincere smile like he didn't care that he had to quickly erect runes to stop Lena's out of control magic. Even the people of the town Lena had been born in had been afraid of her daughter's magic, but maybe that's because none of them possessed their own magic, and therefore couldn't understand that it wasn't Lena's fault.

Following Freed out of the restaurant Angelica had to hide a wave of dizziness and excruciating pain to her head. Not wanting to worry her daughter about her massive headache that appeared out of nowhere. Anytime Angelica was in any pain Lena became super worried like she was afraid that Angelica was going to disappear on her. Luckily it seemed that Freed didn't realize the pain that her head was suddenly in since all of his attention was on the little girl walking between them.

As they made their way to Fairy Tail it was like the pain in Angelica's head was getting worse. Almost like it was trying to stop her from going to the guild for some reason, but Angelica ignored it knowing that this guild was the best bet to help her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to end up having out of control magic, she had heard some terrifying stories about what could happen to those children, and she never wanted that to be Lena's fate. So she fought against the pain even though it now felt like a meteor was repeatedly crashing into her brain. No amount of pain was going to stop her from getting her daughter the help she needed to stay safe.

Soon enough the large guild became even larger as they got closer to it, and even from a couple minutes away Angelica could hear just how loud the guild was. Something that wasn't really helping her head and she was beginning to feel dizzier as each step brought her even closer to the large doors. It was only the little hand in her own that kept Angelica's mind on why she had to keep walking in the direction that her head was trying to keep her away from. As they got closer Angelica realized that even though her head was saying stay away her heart was sending a ton of warmth through her body the closer they got to those doors. It almost felt like she was going home.

Freed didn't say anything when he pushed open the doors and the sound of the guild became overwhelming. No one even turned their way as the doors creaked open, and for some reason it sent a pang of sorrow through Angelica's head, the pain suddenly vanishing as she took her first step into the guild. A guild that was currently brawling making her quickly swing Lena into her arms as a chair came too close to hitting her daughter's head.

Rage filtered through her and Angelica found herself shouting, "Oi are you trying to send someone to the hospital. Honestly you almost hit my daughter you idiots!" causing everyone to turn to look at her. Confused looks on their faces as they all tried to place the angry looking blonde in the doorway, although for some reason signs of sorrow filtered through some people's faces when they saw her hair color.

"Sorry about that Angelica-san I should have warned you and Lena-chan about the brawls," Freed said apologetically as he started tugging her towards a staircase. Almost looking like he was afraid to allow her to speak her mind anymore to the still silent guild.

Angelica wondered why people were sad at her hair color, and why some people seemed to be looking at her daughter and doing double takes before sadness over took their features again. Perhaps they reminded the guild members of someone they lost, or maybe the guild members might even know who she used to be. Yet for some reason Angelica didn't feel like telling anyone she didn't have any memories, even if it meant that they could help her find out who she was. She was still afraid of exactly why she had been so battered and broken when she had woken up in Reith, and until she knew what had caused her to end up like that she thought it better to keep her past a mystery.

Soon enough they were in front of a door and Freed only lightly knocked before pushing it open. Inside was a very short man, who sort of made her think of a jester, grumbling as he worked on a pile of paperwork. A white haired woman was behind him glowering every time he looked up, or stopped doing the paperwork, neither of them had yet noticed that they had company. For a moment Angelica thought she saw another girl in the room floating behind the desk, but after a split second when she blinked the girl was gone.

"Oh Freed what are you doing here?" the woman asked her face softening as she took in the green haired man.

"We came to talk to Master, this little girl here can't control her magic, so I offered to bring her mom and her to Fairy Tail, hopefully someone can help train her."

"I'm Angelica Monroe this is my daughter Lena," Angelica introduced noticing how the woman's eyes turned sad as she saw the scar on her face.

"Well I'm certain someone can help you. I'll call in some people, and we'll test her tomorrow to see what type of magic we are dealing with. What magic can you use Angelica?"

The Master's question was innocent enough, but it caused panic to fill Angelica. She didn't want people pitying her, or focusing on her mystery instead of helping her daughter, which is why even though she hated lying she did just that. "I don't have any magic, Lena inherited her father's, but I never found out what type he used." Lies and half truths, but it was all she could do for now. No one seemed to realize she had lied though.

"Unfortunately that means you can't join our guild."

"That is alright I'll just find a job at a restaurant or something, I was a waitress and a cook back home."

"Well then Lena welcome to Fairy Tail, you'll get your mark tomorrow after we find out what magic you use, or at least what element," the white haired woman said smiling down at her daughter. Angelica was just glad that they could help Lena.

"Why don't you two stay here for tonight? This way if Lena's magic goes out of control I can write some runes to nullify it again," Freed offered.

"Thank you, that would be great, I didn't really have time to find a place yet."

"It's no problem at all, we have rooms in the guild for travelling mages and the like, so it isn't really a problem."

Smiling brightly at him Angelica was just glad that her head wasn't splitting in two anymore, although in the corner of her eye she could swear she kept seeing that girl again. A picture was starting to form of her with every little sighting, leading Angelica to realize she had silvery blonde hair, and bright green eyes that she felt could see through her very soul. The girl even looked a little more confused each time Angelica's eyes locked with hers before she faded from sight again. No one else seemed to notice the girl though, so Angelica convinced herself that she was just seeing things because of how tired she was.

The rest of the day was spent with Freed introducing her and Lena to the guild. Almost everyone looked like they saw a ghost when they saw her daughter, their eyes brightening with hope before it was dashed when Freed introduced them. One woman who was drinking an entire barrel of beer! Insane, right? Kept looking at Angelica like she was a puzzle to be solved, messing around with some cards, but never seeming pleased at the answer they gave her. Everyone else though just treated her politely as they awed over her daughter.

Maybe even if this guild didn't have the answers to her past Angelica could become happy here in the future. Lena certainly seemed to like it a lot better than the town she was born in, since everyone here had magic, and understood what she was going through. It was discerning how easily she felt like she could fit in here, and how quickly she was becoming attached to this place. The longer they were in the guild the more Angelica felt like she had just come home from a long time away. It took everything she had to not whisper she was home because she didn't want to explain the feelings that were coursing through her right now. She had never been happier, but at the same time she was almost afraid of what she would find out.

Who exactly was she, and did she truly have a past with this guild? If so was it good or bad? Hopefully she would be able to find the answers to all of her questions.

* * *

 ** _AN: My newest Lalu story please tell me what you think. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lena's Training

Chapter 2: Lena's Training

Angelica truly couldn't believe who was going to be the one to teach her daughter magic. They had started testing Lena at noon, but it had only taken them a few moments for the Master, and the woman she learned was named Mirajane, to say they knew what magic or rather element Lena possessed. Lightning magic, only two mages of Fairy Tail having any true training in it, and since the other was gone on some top secret mission Master Makarov was going to be the one teaching Lena how to control her magic. She had also been told that until Lena's magic was within her control, that they would be allowed to room at the guild since they had special rooms with Runes Freed had written to negate out of control magic.

Now Lena was busy practicing meditation with Freed in the early morning, the older man saying that control of her emotions would help Lena control her magic better. It was probably hard for her daughter being so young, and yet having so much uncontrollable power at her fingertips. When she was alone Angelica wondered if she had the same problem when she was her daughter's age, or if she had been one of the people able to choose which magic they learned.

Two weeks had quickly passed with Lena getting into an early routine with Freed and Asuka, even though she was six years older than Lena spent time playing with her daughter. Master Makarov had yet to start teaching her daughter more than meditation, but Angelica understood with how much damage lightning could do. Freed or Mirajane watched Lena when Angelica went to work at 8 Island, Yajima not caring that she didn't have magic of her own to use with her experience in the restaurant business.

Now that they had been at Fairy Tail for a little while the guild members stopped doing double takes when they saw her daughter. Although Angelica was sure that members who were away at the moment would do the same thing when they first saw her. Originally she had wanted to ask Freed why so many people acted strangely when they first saw her daughter, but seeing the haunted look in his eyes whenever he had noticed it Angelica figured it might be best to leave it alone. She didn't want to hurt the man who was becoming like an Uncle to her daughter, and a brother figure to herself.

In a short amount of time she had come to trust Freed greatly, but she was still afraid to tell him that she held no memories of her past. Not because she didn't want to find answers to her past, but rather because she was afraid she wasn't who Fairy Tail was looking for. It would only hurt the guild if they found out she held no memories, but wasn't whoever they had lost that she resembled greatly. At times she allowed herself to believe that maybe she truly had been a Fairy Tail member, but if that was the case why didn't she hold a mark? No it was pointless allowing herself to believe in the impossible.

"Mommy, mommy Macky-ji said tha I can stawt cating bolt magic 'day. Mommy watch?" Lena asked excitedly if she had takeover magic like the Strauss siblings Angelica was certain that her daughter would have sprouted a tail from all of her excitement.

"Only if Master Makarov says it's alright," she told her daughter with a fond smile. Her eyes drifting down to look at the light green Fairy Tail mark on Lena's left hand, her daughter having decided to copy Freed since his Fairy Tail mark was the first one she had seen. It made her feel a little envious that her daughter could be a true part of this guild well she was stuck at the sidelines, but at the same time she was happy because she knew if anything happened to her that Fairy Tail would raise her daughter into someone she could be proud of.

Not wanting to wait anymore Lena took Angelica's hand and dragged her towards the training ground. It was shocking to her just how much her daughter seemed to flourish in the guild, now that she didn't have to worry about people being afraid of her. She sort of wished that her daughter could have been raised in the guild from the start, so that she wouldn't have to learn such a lesson so early on in her life, so that she wouldn't know that some people had feared her.

"Good morning Lena, Angelica," Master Makarov greeted them. It still amazed Angelica that he decided to stay tiny when he could easily be a normal sized man or a giant. Then again those who didn't know who Makarov Dreyar was would probably end up underestimating him because of his size.

"Good morning Master Makarov."

"Good mooing Macky-ji. Can mommy watch?"

"Hmm I don't see why not as long as your mommy stands by the door way. We don't want her to get hurt right?"

"Wight, yay, otay mommy you tay there an me an Macky-ji will make bolt magic!"

Smiling at the two she did as she was told, Angelica trusted that Master Makarov knew what he was doing by saying she could say. Besides he had pulled her aside yesterday before he talked to Lena about starting on her actual magic training, and mentioned that it might take her daughter a while until she could consciously summon her magic. Before any magic she had done had been purely accidental escaping her at seemingly no provocation in Angelica's eyes. Lena's magic could go out of control whether she was happy, sad, or angry over something; and she didn't really know enough about magic to know whether children born with magic actually needed a trigger in the first place.

Obviously it was going to take a while for Lena to create magic, they had already been there for half an hour and Lena was starting to get frustrated. Master Makarov had told her to try and imagine tiny sparks appearing on her fingertips, but it seemed that maybe Lena could have used a bit more meditation training first. A four year old didn't really have a lot of patience and Angelica could already sense the tantrum that Lena would end up pulling shortly if her magic didn't start listening to her.

Even though she hadn't had too many accidents since they had arrived at Fairy Tail Angelica was still afraid of what would happen if her daughter couldn't get her magic under control. She had heard whisperings back home about children with unstable magical cores who were either used for experiments or locked away, deemed as too dangerous to live in society. What if Lena couldn't get control and the council took her away? Angelica couldn't lose her daughter she was the only thing making sure that her sanity didn't disappear with her memories.

From behind her Angelica could hear the slight sound of footsteps warning her that someone was approaching the training room. It would figure that at that moment it would be when Lena would end up throwing her tantrum. Screaming and tears rolling down her face as she began to yell in third person, "why no bolt magic? Lena do what Macky-ji say, so why no bolt? Lena want bolt!"

It was instantaneous what happened next much too quick for Angelica to even register until it was heading right for her. A large bolt of lightning that would better fit in with a thunderstorm then coming from her untrained daughter's body, it was more magic then Angelica had ever seen Lena use in one shot. Lena was watching in horror screaming at her to move, but there was nowhere for Angelica to move without getting hit. For some reason though not once did Angelica feel afraid of the lightning that was heading for her, and she was shocked when seconds later the lightning seemed to veer slightly off course. Turning her head she was shocked to see a man literally sucking the lightning up as if he was eating it.

Freed was standing beside the man looking relieved that they had gotten there in time. Lifting her head slightly to see the man who was much taller than her better Angelica had to stifle the gasp rising to her lips. It was like the second her eyes had connected with the blonde haired man a piece of her she didn't even know was missing returned. For a few moments all she could do was stare taking in his spiky hair, an odd lightning shaped bolt scar on his face, and his eyes that made her think of a violent storm. It took all of her will power to not run her eyes down his body and see if the rest of him was just as ruggedly handsome. She found it shocking that she was checking out a stranger when seconds ago she had almost gotten hit by her daughter's magic.

"Mommy, mommy sowwy no mean to Lena no mean to!" her daughter cried as she collided with her leg finally breaking the spell the unknown man had on her. Instead she brought her attention back to her panicking daughter leaning down, so that she could see that she wasn't mad or afraid.

"Its ok honey, accidents happen, that's why mommy brought you to Fairy Tail to begin with remember? So that Master Makarov can train you to use your magic, so that you don't have to be afraid anymore. Mommy's fine thanks to the nice man. Um I'm sorry I don't know your name," Angelica said turning her eyes back to the stranger.

Freed's face turned sheepish, "sorry Angelica, Lena this is Laxus Dreyar the Master's grandson. Laxus-sama this is Angelica Monroe and her daughter Lena, Lena is currently trying to learn how to control her rather strong magic."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dreyar and thank you again for stopping the bolt from hitting me. Your grandfather thought I would be fine if I stayed in the doorway to observe their practice."

"It was no problem, and please call me Laxus Mr. Dreyar isn't something the males of our family tend to go by," Laxus's tone was gruff and cold, not in a rude way, but rather like he had lost all meaning to live. Angelica felt a twinge of kinship for this man who by looking closer into his eyes seemed to be just as broken as she was even if no one commented on it, she wondered if anyone even knew.

"Mr. La..La..Laus how you eat bolt magic? Can me leawn how if I tain weally weally hawd?"

"Sorry squirt being able to eat lighting magic is much to advance, and can only be done by people with a special type of magic called Slayer magic. I can help Jiji train you though if you'd like, I know it was a lot of work when I was your age," then leaning closer to her he stage whispered, "to tell you the truth I wouldn't have even been able to create that much magic even by accident when I was your age. I could barely even create any sparks."

"Weally?"

"Really."

It was odd how he seemed to be able to act warmly towards her daughter despite the obvious pain in his eyes. Yet she was happy that he was trying his best to reassure Lena, and not making ridiculous promises to her about learning how to eat magic. Hopefully his explanation would be enough for her curious daughter to not try it herself, and end up getting hurt in some way trying to accomplish it. She briefly wondered if he was married, but she quickly chased any ideas out of her head. Until she could either be at peace with herself for having no memories, or find out who she used to be she couldn't get into any type of romantic relationship. For all she knew she was married to Lena's father, or otherwise unavailable to date someone.

Despite her convictions though Angelica couldn't deny the pull that she felt for Laxus, although she was certain he didn't feel the same way. His eyes never once strayed towards her after he had eaten the lightning unless if she talked to him, instead he kept his eyes either on her daughter, or on his grandfather.

"Anyways Jiji I came to talk to you since Bix and Ever came to drag me back, I was following a lead you know."

His grandfather looked a little sad as he brought his attention off of Lena who was trying to convince him to allow her to try again. It seemed that Laxus's words motivated her to keep trying even though she wasn't having much luck at the moment. Motivation Angelica could provide for her since she doubted she held lightning magic as well, and definitely didn't have any stories she could share with her daughter to boost her confidence.

"I'm sorry Laxus, but maybe you just have to accept that she's gone." Master Makarov seemed like he didn't wish to say it, and Angelica could swear that she saw a tear streak down his cheek.

Laxus just looked angry at the suggestion, but a quick glance towards her daughter kept him from blowing a fuse like he probably wanted to. "Listen to me Jiji I'll take the break you want me to so desperately take from looking for her, but only so I can keep my promise to the squirt. You have to get over not believing in me because I swear I'm going to bring her home. I won't rest until I find Lucy."

Laxus stalked away right after that, but Angelica barely noticed it as her head started to hurt again, and she could hear a male screaming. His voice raw with emotion like someone was ripping him apart. It was too much for Angelica's system the memory that just came out of nowhere and she could feel her grip on reality fading. No matter which way she turned her head she couldn't rid her head of the desperate screaming, she wanted to comfort whoever was screaming, run to them and tell them everything was going to be ok, but something was holding her back. It was like something was clamping down on her arms, and then she felt herself falling like she was pushed off of a cliff.

Darkness greeted Angelica as her body seemed to plunge into a freezing body of water, even though she was still in the training room. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the raw emotion filled familiar voice calling to her, " _I'll find you I promise I will find you!_ " Then she knew no more.

* * *

 _ **AN: New chapter out. Sorry for the slight cliffy, but I felt like this was the best place to end this chapter. From what I've read sometimes the shock of even the smallest memory returning to an amnesiac can result in them fainting, although not always, but I figured it would add more impact on Angelica/Lucy's situation. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

Chapter 3: Worry

At first Angelica didn't feel anything, and then she could feel a soothing cool energy moving through her veins taking away all of the pain that had just come back full force in her head. Struggling to open her eyes she was shocked when she saw a teenage girl with long blue hair standing beside her, the girl's hands glowing blue, and a name flashed through her mind. Somehow she just knew this girl's name was Wendy, but she couldn't remember how she knew it.

It seemed that Wendy hadn't realized she was awake yet as she worked to heal her. Closing her eyes again Angelica began sifting through her mind trying to figure out more about the memory that had caused her to faint, the powerful feelings behind it had been too much. She felt love, fear, worry, concern, and hope altogether just from that one line. Yet the more she thought about it, the harder she tried to remember why the voice was so familiar the more it seemed to elude her. Why couldn't she remember the person who was so hurt when she left him? Obviously by the pain and the man's promise she hadn't left willingly, so just what had happened to her? Most importantly though was the man she heard Lena's father? If so she had to find him, had to tell him about their daughter even if she couldn't remember him he had the right to know.

Moving her hand Angelica started to panic as she realized she wasn't wearing her clothes from before. She needed to touch the keys needed to feel their comfort! Where were they? Had someone taken them from her? What if someone threw them out thinking they were garbage? She couldn't lose her only link to her past! She needed her keys right now!

"Hey what's wrong? Freed, Freed!" Wendy shouted probably scared because of Angelica's panic attack that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Angelica, Angelica come on look at me you're safe, come on snap out of it," the soothing voice of Freed washed over her, but Angelica just couldn't drive the panic away. She needed to make sure the keys were safe. "Wendy go get Lena maybe she can snap Angelica out of it."

Wendy ran out of the room at Freed's suggestion going to find Lena for her. That's right Lena probably had taken her keys to keep them safe, Lena knew just how much her mother's keys meant to her, so she had probably wanted to make sure they were safe. All she had to do was wait for her daughter to come in, and confirm that she had them. If Lena didn't have them she was going to get angry at whoever had taken them, unless if they had been left with her stuff, but she couldn't find her clothing anywhere.

Even though she was panicking Angelica was fully aware of the world around her, and she was shocked at the level of worry and concern in Freed's eyes. In such a short amount of time they had become so important to each other something she never thought would be possible. With the mystery to her past she tended to close off her heart to anyone other than her daughter, only doing her job, and not actually connecting with people. Now though, even if it was only with Freed she felt such a connection to right now, she understood why everyone called Fairy Tail a family. It almost made her wish that she had access to whatever magic she possessed, so that she could become a true member as well, instead of just the mother of their currently youngest member.

"Mommy it otay, I took licky cham to potect. Mommy want licky cham now?" Lena said not even paying attention to Freed as she put her hand in her pocket fully prepared to hand over her mother's keys. Yet the second the glint of the rusty metal appeared Angelica felt panic again, and she found herself stopping her daughter from showing them.

"You can give them to mommy later when we're in our room. The magic won't work if too many people know of the luck they give," she tried to play it off as a secret between her and Lena. Not wanting to make Freed and Wendy suspicious over why she didn't want them to see whatever she had been panicking over, although they seemed suspicious anyway that she had been panicking over something they hadn't seen anyway. "Sorry Freed I just have a lucky charm left to me, I never take it off," she said turning her attention back to him, hoping to convince him that it was truly nothing.

By the kind and considerate look in Freed's eyes she knew he figured that it was given to her by someone no longer in this world. Better for him to feel slight pity, than be super curious, so she would allow him to believe it for now. Besides it's not like she was truly lying to him when he didn't even ask her about it.

"Don't worry, I understand Angelica, but it seems you've been overworking yourself since you fainted," and the concern was back full force.

"It's nothing I just had a slight migraine, and the pain flared for a second," a half truth if there was one, but it's not like she could tell him that she fainted because she had recovered a memory of a past. As far as Freed knew she didn't like talking about her past before she had Lena. He would end up wondering why she hadn't told them she had no memories from before, she hadn't even told him that she had been in a coma for two months well pregnant with Lena. Telling him about the major parts of her past those she remembered and those she didn't would just worry him, more then she already did on a daily basis.

"There really doesn't seem to be anything wrong from my scan Freed, I'd just recommend you taking it easy for a bit, and maybe eating something sweet," Wendy told her. "Oh I'm Wendy by the way Wendy Marvel," she added on sheepishly probably because she hadn't introduced herself before now.

"Angelica Monroe, and this is my daughter Lena."

Wendy looked like she wanted to ask her some questions, but she seemed to decide against it. Giving a cheery wave the teenager went back into the guild, probably feeling awkward about the situation. Angelica just hoped that the girl hadn't taken things between her and Freed the wrong way, she knew quite well that Freed was head over heels for Mirajane even if he hadn't manned up and told her yet.

"Look I'll keep an eye on Lena for you, why don't you go get a milkshake or a smoothie, and then go rest for a while. You were only out for an hour, so some more sleep would probably do you some good."

"But..."

"No but about it Angelica, we just want you to be healthy. Besides the little fairy here still has some lessons to go to today, and Laxus-sama said that he would give a hand."

If it wasn't for the fact that Laxus was clearly someone Freed greatly respected, and had a deep friendship with, Angelica would have refused to leave her daughter around him. Only because she didn't quite know him that well just yet, and she wasn't going to judge him based on who his grandfather was. She trusted Freed's judgement however, that was more important to her then the blood ties the mysterious lightning mage held.

Besides he had gotten Lena to warm up to him within seconds, and she had started to wonder if maybe her daughter had a strong sixth sense of a sort because she only ended up befriending those she trusted easily. Before now Freed, Mirajane, and Master Makarov where the only ones her daughter had truly warmed up to before now, others it tended to take her ages, not that Angelica could really blame her daughter. Yet Laxus it was like there was nothing there, with just a few well spoken words he had dashed away so many of her daughter's fears. Plus him being around would probably reassure Lena more in her training since she knew if her magic went out of control he could easily eat it. It made her wonder why Master Makarov hadn't contacted him in the first place to train Lena. Sure the Master was great with her daughter, but with him her daughter was still afraid of hurting people since he couldn't really stop her attacks. Freed was a different story since he could write his runes to protect himself, but the Master despite his strong magic couldn't stop the hit, and even if it wouldn't hurt him it would still hurt Lena if her magic hit someone.

In the end though it was entirely up to her daughter for what she would do. If Lena wanted her around to make sure she was truly fine then she would stay with her, if not then she would go get the rest Freed wanted her to. "What do you think Lena should mommy go rest, or do you want me to be with you?"

"Mommy west, but I wan 'rawberries fist wit mommy."

"Okay, let's go have a milkshake then sweetie."

Angelica didn't quite know how her daughter did it, but sometime between leaving the infirmary and drinking their milkshakes her daughter had snuck her keys into the pocket of the clothes she was currently wearing. She had learned from Freed that her other stuff had been too constricting which is why Wendy and Mira had changed her, and that they had sent the stuff back up to her room. She was just lucky that her keys hadn't fallen out when they were changing her, but that was the point of the pouch in her pocket. It was expanded so that no one would realize there was something bulky there, and close enough that she could grasp onto them if she needed the warmth that sometimes flared up when she was especially emotional.

Freed and Lena had escorted her back to her room, her daughter trying to sound stern with her limited vocabulary as she demanded her mother get lots of rest. Then they had gone back down for Lena to try training again, and this time she wouldn't have to be afraid of things going wrong since Laxus would be there. Angelica wanted to get to know Laxus more, but only because her daughter was so close to him, and it would be awkward if they were barely on speaking terms. It had nothing to do with his compelling nature that just drew her in like a moth to a flame, nope she was completely immune to him.

Besides she wasn't sure yet why he was the one to bring on her memory, whether it was because he had something to do with her past and didn't recognize her, or if it was just the words he had used. His conviction to bring home the person he had lost, someone who had to mean the world to him if he was so desperate to find her, and for some reason it brought tears to her eyes. Curling up into a small ball Angelica pulled out her keys noticing that there seemed to be a small patch on one of them, that wasn't as rusted as before. Only wanting the keys comfort for now Angelica ignored the possible suggestion at them seeming to restore themselves, instead tightly clutching onto them willing them to bring her the peace of mind they always seemed to. Wishing that just this once they would give her a bigger clue on to who she used to be, and what they really were!

Yet for once the calming aura didn't come. Instead Angelica found herself crying to sleep as she imagined that there were desperate voices calling out to her. They were trying to get her to find a way to free them begging her to not give into the _despair_ and hopelessness that she felt. Even though she finally fell asleep Angelica didn't have a restful one like she was meant to. Instead she kept imagining roaring waves and someone shoving her off into the freezing water. She could see faceless people some making her fearful others hopeful like they were trying to say something, but all she could hear was the roaring waves and that desperate screaming started up again.

She didn't know that there was someone floating in the room watching her with worry in their eyes. The person was sad that she was going through so much pain, and wishing that they could stop what was destined to happen. Didn't hear the person whisper how sorry they were that they couldn't protect her, that they had failed her, nor feel when they brushed against the scars on her hands a single tear drop landing on the scars causing something underneath to glow for minute before it faded once again. It was too soon for her mind to handle the truth it was desperately trying to keep at bay.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. I know there are a lot of questions right now about the story and what happened to Lucy/Angelica, but that's why this story is a mystery. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask, and I will answer to the best of my ability without giving away any significant plot twists. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

Freed had been watching her a little closer since her fainting episode, but she didn't really mind all that much since it just showed how much he cared for her. Instead she had been focusing on working at 8 Island to earn money for her and Lena, once the Master and Laxus deemed Lena trained enough to be able to live in a normal apartment building. She couldn't even convince the Master to allow her to pay them, not for the room they were using, or for the training, even Laxus refused to be paid stating that he couldn't allow a child to live in fear of their magic. Something she sort of understood once she learned a bit of Bixlow's past, and how Laxus rescued him from his own fear.

She didn't really talk to Laxus that much trying to stay away from his as much as possible, although Freed had been trying to get them to bond. Angelica was just afraid that if she got too close to him that it would trigger another memory, this long without them and she was a tiny bit afraid of what she would learn about her past, and whatever part Laxus could have held in it. It was odd how out of everyone it was something about him that had triggered a flashback, and how she had recognized Wendy, although she could have just heard about Wendy from the grand magic games.

Slowly things went on until she had been at Fairy Tail with Lena for three months. Laxus and she stayed indifferent to each other as he trained her daughter, not really liking each other or disliking each other. They only talked to each other about her daughter's progress, nothing personal ever said. Freed of course didn't understand how the two of them could care less about getting to know each other. Not knowing that she was afraid of the feelings Laxus ignited when she was near him, she knew he didn't feel the same way because he was still trying to track down the woman he had lost. Sometimes she was close to asking Freed more about the mysterious Lucy, no last name ever said, but she didn't want to see the same heartbroken expression on his face that Laxus tended to have. Surely if Laxus was close to whoever she was then Freed and the rest of the Raijinshuu had to be as well, so she left it alone deciding it really wasn't any of her business.

Sometimes while Laxus was training Lena it would be just one on one training, and in that time Freed would tell her stories of Fairy Tail from when he was younger. Telling her about the Fairies she hadn't met yet, who had been on long missions out of the country of Fiore. About a Team called the Celestial Keys; made up of a fire dragon slayer, an ice mage, a requip mage, a solid script mage, and an iron dragon slayer. Also about Cana's father Gildarts who was probably the strongest mage in the guild other then the Master, but that he tended to take quests that lasted a minimum of a year.

He told her everything except who Lucy was and what had happened to her. It surprised her that the only one who seemed to even talk about her was Laxus, and sometimes Angelica wondered if maybe this Lucy wasn't even a part of the guild, maybe she had just been someone close to Laxus. She could be anyone a sister, a lover, a friend, or even his estranged wife. The curiosity was getting to her, but her conviction to not hurt Freed held her tongue, although she wasn't sure if that would last much longer.

Freed has also tried to get her to open up about her past before Reith and before Lena, but there was nothing she could tell him. He had even asked her once if the reason she never talked about her past was because she was hiding from Lena's father. Since she never talked about him he had assumed that Lena's father wasn't a good man, but even if Angelica couldn't remember him she could feel in her heart that he would have never hurt them. It had made her wonder if he was out there searching for them, had he known she was pregnant, or had she been taken before they had found that information out? Could he believe they were dead, or even worse could he himself be dead? Those questions had risen to the forefront of her mind when Freed had asked that question causing tears to flow down her face, as she said with more conviction than anything else that he would have never harmed them that he had loved them with all of his heart. Of course that had led to Freed believing he was dead, but it's not like she could deny it when she didn't even know if it was the truth or not.

"Angelica," Mirajane called out hesitantly. Sure she and the barmaid exchanged the usual pleasantries since they were both close to Freed, but the other woman had never really talked to her before.

It actually surprised Angelica that Mirajane wasn't jealous that she was hanging all over her boyfriend, even though she only saw him as a brother it's not like Mirajane knew that, besides most people wouldn't expect that that sort of bond had grown between them so quickly. Only knowing each other for three months, and yet it had felt like she had known him for years, (which was a possibility) a traitorous part of her mind whispered forgetting that she didn't want to bring up the past now. She no longer wanted to remember if it would end up causing pain to herself and those she cared about.

"Yes Mirajane?"

"Cana, Ever, and I were wondering if you would like to go out with us tonight. You've been here for three months, but you haven't really seen anything in Magnolia other then the Guild and 8 Island."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really like going out that much, maybe sometime in the future," she said in a way that held no conviction of a promise. Angelica was still terrified of opening her heart up to only have them hate her if they discovered she really had known them before, they might never understand why she felt she couldn't tell anyone the truth.

Mirajane looked crushed as Angelica moved away from the bar, but she just wasn't ready to allow more people into her heart. Freed had just sort of snuck up on her, and even with him she was terrified of losing him. She was afraid that there was something dark and dangerous in her past that could end up hurting the people she would come to love. If she didn't keep them at arm's length then like they seemed to do all the time, Fairy Tail would get involved in a mess that had nothing to do with them. She needed them to stay safe, so that if anything happened to her she could know that Lena would always be protected. No matter how many times she ended up hurting herself by pushing others away she would do it all over again if it meant that her daughter, and those her daughter loved, would remain protected from the hidden demons of her past.

"You know the demon just wants to be your friend right?" The curious voice of Laxus questioned her. She honestly didn't even see why he cared, although she was a little surprised to hear any sort of emotion in his voice when Lena was nowhere in sight.

Shrugging like it didn't matter to her Angelica made to move on, but then she turned back towards Laxus, "has it ever occurred to you Fairies that I don't want to be friends with any of you. The only reason I came here was to get my daughter trained, I wasn't going to allow her to live in fear her entire life."

Laxus just laughed making her pause at the warmth the sound filled her with. From the corner of her eye she watched as Master Makarov tumbled off of his stool in shock like he had never heard his grandson laugh before. Angelica knew she should feel insulted since Laxus was laughing at her, but instead she wished to hear the sound again, to make sure he stayed this happy. This was why she didn't want to get close to him he messed around with her head! Why couldn't he just focus on training Lena and leave her be?!

"You'll learn sooner or later Angie," she glared at him for the nickname, "that when us Fairies set our minds to something there is nothing you can do to change them. Sooner or later you'll be adopted as one of the family just like the rest of the lost souls that end up finding their way to our guild. There's a magic in this guild that can heal even the most cynical and broken people, and turn them into family members who would risk their lives to protect one another."

"Don't act like you know anything about me! You know nothing about what I have been through, the pain I live with everyday, so why don't you just shove that nonsense back to wherever it came from!" She yelled at him her hand tingling under the scar again before she ran away from the warm eyed man. What happened to the man who had seemed as broken as her, why did he suddenly seem like all of the pain had left him?

* * *

After that little confrontation much to Freed's pleasure and Angelica's displeasure Laxus had seemed to make it his mission to try and drag her into guild events. Anytime there was a random party for whatever reason she would find herself being dragged down to it, a lacrima in Laxus's hand that would alert them if Lena woke up during the night. Angelica resisted as much as she could refusing to drink, or dance, or any of that nonsense glaring at anyone other then Freed who came to close. She was afraid that Laxus would tear her walls down eventually despite how hard she was fighting to keep the walls up.

Yet what she was most afraid of was how often her head started to hurt and random information about the guild members seemed to float into her head. It was driving her crazy as she fought to keep from revealing information about them that she had no way of knowing. Like how Wendy used to be a member of a guild called Cait Shelter which was created with illusions just for her. Or how there had once been a big battle of Fairy Tail led by Laxus where all the girls had been turned to stone by Evergreen.

Finding out this information was driving her crazy, but Angelica still hid it from the others. It wasn't like the information was completely personal, and for all she knew it could have easily been things posted in Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine. Until she had concrete evidence that was something that would not be known by anyone outside of the guild, she wouldn't allow herself to believe that maybe just maybe she had finally found where she belonged. Even if each day she spent here the more she felt like she was at home, the more she felt like she had finally been reunited with her family.

Laxus sitting beside her tore her mind away from the secrets she was desperately trying to hide while at the same time she was trying to unravel them. "What do you want this time Dreyar? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Her words were harsh, but her questions were brimming with the need to know why this man couldn't seem to leave her to her pain.

"Simple you remind me too much of myself, the way I was before I realized just how much this guild and everyone in it meant to me. This guild brought me back from the edge, I was very close to becoming a dark mage, and even if you don't have magic I can see someone just like me who is on the brink of never been able to turn back. You need to be able to rely on people other than Freed and Lena to keep you grounded, otherwise you might just lose who you are." The way he explained it made it seem so simple, and yet it was so complicated at the same time.

"Who says I haven't already lost who I am?! Stop pretending like you know me Dreyar, you'd be surprised at just what you don't know. Train Lena and just leave me to my misery in peace!"

Even as she walked away from Laxus Angelica could feel that something very big had changed between them. Despite her words, and the way she acted like he hadn't gotten under her skin, he had. It wasn't like she had even had a chance to keep him out from the very beginning, but she had to try because she was so afraid of finally finding out her past. Here she had thought she had come to terms with never finding out who she really was, but she had been hiding from the truth, she wanted, no needed, to know now more than ever. Even if she wasn't quite ready to open up to him just yet, she knew Laxus Dreyar was changing her. Whether back to who she used to be, or someone she hadn't yet met, she didn't know yet, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to dread what was to come.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the wait, but it's a little difficult to write right now with my laptop acting up a bit. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Celestial Keys Return

Chapter 5: The Celestial Keys Return

Angelica was currently glaring at Mira for a comment that she shouldn't have been able to hear, and it had taken a lot of her willpower to not admit that Laxus wasn't the only one who had heard it. It had happened right after Laxus and Lena had finished their training for the day, since Lena was now actually trying to create lightning bolts it tired her out a lot faster, but it also helped keep her magic in better control. Having used up more magic then she was used to Lena had ended up falling asleep right on the ground of the training room, Laxus picking her up to bring her out to her waiting mother who wasn't allowed in the training room for Lena's sake.

So Mira being Mira just had to comment about how the three of them looked a lot like a family when Laxus went to transfer her daughter into her arms. Then the smartass demon just had to suggest to Cana that maybe there was more behind the story then they knew, and that maybe Lena was Laxus's daughter, and that's why her magic was so strong and why Laxus wouldn't leave Angelica alone. Angelica believed that the only reason Laxus hadn't gone over to the gossiping women was because he hadn't wanted to wake up Lena after a particularly trying training session.

They were saved from Mira saying anything more and inciting Laxus's wrath when the guild doors slammed open to admit some people Angelica hadn't met yet. The first person seemed like despite his smile he was fighting all of the pain in the world. He had a strange sense of fashion for some reason wearing a purple outfit with a pink Fairy Tail crest over his heart, and a white scarf. His onyx eyes seemed like they were fighting back pain to appear strong for his guild. Even his seemingly cheerful greeting made her want to cry at the hidden pain she could sense in him.

Behind him was a short blue haired woman, with her hair mostly down with some pulled into a side ponytail, who was desperately clinging to a tall man with wild black hair and metal piercings all over his face. Angelica could tell that they took strength from each other, and they had the same air of sadness as the pink haired man, although diminished because they had each other to rely on. The man had a small metal key engraved on his wrist band, in a design that slightly reminded her of one of her lucky charms.

Then coming up behind them was a raven haired male who glared at anyone who looked at him, and a woman with long scarlet hair, both of them wearing a similar purple outfit with the same pink Fairy Tail crest over their hearts. The woman was skinny almost to the point of being unhealthy, but it was like she was being stubborn and fighting for something or someone.

The group of them all seemed so different from each other then the fact that they were all members of Fairy Tail, although Angelica was wondering why three of them had a pink Fairy Tail mark over their hearts. She was actually shocked when Laxus went towards them looking almost hopeful for something, but at the same time it was like he was dragging his feet like he was afraid of something as well.

"Did you guys find any leads?" his gruff voice so full of hope and anguish almost brought her mind back to that flashback of the man who had promised to find her no matter what. It took all of her will power to hold back the pain that was starting from her heart, and causing a gigantic headache. Somehow she didn't think fainting again would be a good idea, but she just didn't know why she had to fight it so much.

"I'm sorry Laxus," the red haired woman said bowing her head in shame for some reason.

For a moment Angelica thought that Laxus was going to slam his fist into the wall from frustration. Yet before he could do anything Lena, who she hadn't even realized had woken up, was hugging his leg trying to reassure the man she saw as a mentor. Just like almost everyone in the guild the strange group froze when they took in her daughter who was now holding her arms up demanding Laxus to pick her up. Laxus bent down slightly and cradling her gently in his arms taking the comfort that her daughter was freely offering him a sad smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Laxus who...?" the red haired woman trailed off her voice sounding oddly hopeful for some reason.

"This is Lena Monroe, the newest member of Fairy Tail. Her mother is over there," he gestured to her his words dry as if he knew why she was hopeful and was trying to hide his pain at denying whatever the woman was implying with her hopefulness.

Almost like one the group of five all turned towards her the hope in all of their eyes dimming as they took her in, although she could also see pity in the women's eyes as they took in the scars on her hand and face. If they pitied her for that she wondered how much more they would pity her if they saw the marks on her back that looked like someone had cut something off, and then gouged out whatever was still connected that was a part of that something. She hated when people pitied her, hated when they seemed to think she was weak, and yet she never actually understood why she felt that way.

She could see the two males sniffing the air and then deflating when whatever they were searching for didn't show up. The other three wilting, and Angelica realized just who they were. This had to be the Celestial Keys, the team Freed had told her about that had two dragon slayers, although he had never really went into detail about them not even telling her their names. From what Freed had told her dragon slayers had enhanced senses, and she wondered if perhaps they had thought they knew her, but didn't recognize her scent.

Deciding she was being rude just standing there and staring Angelica walked up to join her daughter and Laxus. "It's nice to meet you I'm Angelica Monroe, I'm not a member of Fairy Tail, but spend most of my time here while Lena is trained."

"It's nice to meet you Angelica I'm Erza Scarlet, if you wouldn't mind me asking is Lena's father not in the picture?" Angelica could tell that Erza was a blunt woman, and by the way Laxus tensed she figured they thought talking about Lena's father would be a sore spot. No one had really outright asked her why he wasn't around before.

"We lost contact before Lena was born," giving the same answer she had always given the people of Reith, since she couldn't exactly say she didn't remember who he was without them thinking something bad had happened to her.

The raven haired man scoffed, "sounds like he just didn't want to be saddled with a kid."

Angelica's anger was instantaneous, the dagger she always carried on her being wiped out of her boot as she pointed it to the raven haired man's throat. "Just because I don't use magic doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Never speak that way about him again! He loved us, and would have sacrificed his life to protect us!" she hissed coldly. Words echoing in her head; _I love you, but we aren't supposed to fall in love. 'Don't worry Blondie I will always protect you no matter the cost.'_ She knew it was the words she had used, and not the man she was holding a dagger to that had caused the flashback. Her head was pounding like crazy now, but she wasn't going to allow herself to show weakness in front of this annoyingly rude pest.

"Angie," Laxus's voice called softly almost sounding like the one calling her Blondie, "let Gray go. He was just being a jerk it's what he does, even if he should have learned his lesson by now."

Looking at Laxus and seeing her daughter watching them with wide eyes she shoved the man away from her. Almost disappointed that he didn't end up sprawling on the floor from the force, he had gathered ice to his hands probably planning to retaliate, but a growl from behind her made him glare as he let his magic die back down. If Laxus and Lena hadn't been around she probably would have made the man sweat a little more, she had to learn something in order to protect her daughter, in case the people who had given her the scars ever showed up recognizing her. A dagger was the best option for that because it could both be easily hidden and easily accessed.

"I am sorry for my friend, and that it was my fault he said such a harsh thing. Please punish me as you see fit," Scarlet said bowing her head down as if it was her fault that the Ice Make Mage had been an asshole. Honestly it seemed like there wasn't a single normal person in this guild.

"It is not your fault Ms. Scarlet, we cannot control the actions of others. So if the rest of your team isn't like your Ice Make Mage, I would not mind being introduced."

"Oh um course Angelica, the pink haired man is Natsu Dragneel our resident Fire Dragon Slayer, the guy with all the piercings is Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer, and the blue haired woman beside him is Levy Garden our Solid Script Mage. The five of us make up the team Celestial Keys." Unlike with when she had met Wendy she didn't feel anything familiar about the other two dragon slayers, so perhaps it was just a fluke.

"A pleasure, Freed mentioned your team, but nothing other than your magic types and team name. How long have you been a team?"

It seemed that was the wrong question to ask because all of them including Laxus suddenly had a strong air of sadness around them, so strong she could practically taste it. She had thought it was an innocent enough question to ask, and wished she could take it back since she didn't wish to cause any of them, especially Laxus, pain. Seeing them in so much pain made her scarred hand tingle again and she could feel the reassuring warmth from the keys tucked into her hidden pocket, although this time she had a feeling the reassurance wasn't meant for her. For a brief second she almost brought out her keys wanting to compare them to the one Gajeel had engraved onto his wrist band. Of course her fear stopped her just before her hand could move towards the pocket. Sometimes she wondered if there was some sort of curse on her that prevented her from showing her good luck charms to anyone other than her daughter.

"Natsu, Gray, and I used to be a part of Team Natsu. That team was disbanded however after the disappearance of one of our members," Angelica admired how Erza kept the intense emotion from her voice as she spoke. The words weren't shaken or filled with tears even though she knew that was how the Requip mage must be feeling. "Levy was a close friend of hers, and was the one who suggested we make a team in memory of her, she was a Celestial Spirit Mage hence the name Celestial Keys. We also have two exceeds that are a part of the team, but they have been spending time in the Exceed City."

"I apologize I didn't realize what a sad topic it was for you."

"There is no way you could have known, don't blame yourself Angie, it's been five years without a word, but we refuse to give up hope that one day we will find her alive and well," it was surprisingly Laxus who had responded. Perhaps this meant that their missing team mate was the same girl Laxus seemed to be pining over, and probably the only people in the guild who still held hope that she was out there somewhere.

By this time Angelica had been pushing back the overwhelming feelings too much, even with the words that had gotten through earlier it hadn't been enough. She soon found herself on the floor everything around her fading away as she was dragged backwards in time once again.

 _Everything was blurry and unrecognizable, she was standing on a cliff some sort of weapon in her hand as she fought off her attackers. There was the silhouette of man in the distance he was fighting to get towards her, a yell escaping his lips as she was forced backwards almost tumbling down the cliff. "Let her go she hasn't done anything wrong. Come on Blondie run get away please!" the man begged her his voice having an odd echoing sound behind it making it impossible for her to identify him._

 _"I'm not leaving you behind, they'll just use you to get to me. I love you..." his name died on her lips, and she just knew she wouldn't make it out of here._

 _One of the men attacking her came charging towards her making them both plummet down the Cliffside, but instead of landing on hard ground, or in freezing cold water, they landed on the deck of some sort of ship. The other attackers quickly following behind, one of them slashing her face making her scream in pain. The one trying to protect her had made his way to the edge of the cliff, but three or four others had jumped him pining him down as he screamed once again._

 _"I'll find you, I promise I will find you." Then she was taken away passing out from the pain in her face, not knowing if the man who said the promise had been killed by those who had been after her._

"Angie, damn it come on answer me!" A voice finally filtered through her memory and Angelica found herself lying on the floor in the middle of the guild. Her daughter and Laxus hovering over her, and she just felt like crying. Why was Laxus the one who made her remember all of these things? Just what did he have to do with the past she couldn't remember?

Focusing on Laxus she tried her hardest to drown out the anguished screams from herself and the mystery man, who she was now positive was Lena's father. She just wanted these memories to end, but at the same time she wanted them to show her who the man who had so desperately loved her was. Then again finding out who he was would probably just hurt him since she couldn't remember him at all. Wasn't it better him holding on to the memory of the woman he had loved instead of finding a woman who couldn't even remember him, or the love they had shared?

Shaking her head she knew she had to keep those sort of thoughts at bay. Instead she allowed only thoughts of her daughter and Laxus to well up in her to allow herself to talk without the heart wrenching pain, she didn't need her daughter to think there was something terribly wrong with her, and worry that her mother was going to leave her. "I'm sorry I just had a really bad migraine hit me."

"That didn't look like a migraine Angie, this is the second time this has happened since you joined the guild! Is this a common occurrence or something?"

A lacrima bulb went off in her head as she remembered something the doctor at Reith had suggested, that the reason she seemed disoriented at times was because there might have been some sort of curse magic on her scar. The doctor had also mentioned that without knowing exactly what the curse did, or having the person who placed the curse remove it, that it was too dangerous to mess around with that sort of thing especially on a head injury. Yet she didn't want to say that sort of thing in front of Lena and have her daughter scared.

"Look Laxus we can talk about this later. Lena honey come here mommy is fine," she opened her arms wide for her daughter to throw herself into them. Lena crying softly as she clung tightly to her once again, she hated making her daughter worry, and just prayed she could do something to stop these memories before they ended up hurting both her and her daughter!

She knew she and Laxus would have to talk about this eventually, but also knew he had caught her hint that they would talk about it when Lena couldn't hear them. Besides it's not like she wanted all of her personal problems aired to other people, and she only really trusted Laxus and Freed enough to share them. Thinking of Freed she was just glad he wasn't around right now because two super worried people was enough for her for now.

"Go lay down for a bit Angie, it should help the migraine. Lena stay with your mommy ok, and come get me if you need me ok sweetheart?"

"K Laus. Lena 'tect mommy!" Her daughter agreed before dragging her off to bed, at least she didn't sound scared anymore. Laxus really did have a way with her daughter, so maybe she could see why Mira seemed so suspicious about Lena's ties to the older lightning mage. That didn't mean that she liked her spreading that kind of rumor however. Giving Laxus a grateful smile she allowed Lena to pull her away, it seemed all she was doing lately was resting because of her memory problems. She sort of missed the days in Reith where she didn't have to worry about the person she used to be, but couldn't remember being, and yet she found herself loving her time in Fairy Tail. It almost made her wish that she was a true member of the guild, almost but not quite.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you guys like the chapter. Please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I would like to bring to attention something I keep being asked like how the dragon slayers can't recognize Lucy's scent in Angelica, and it's because her scent has changed. With her magic being locked away she no longer smells like the Celestial World like she used to, and I also imagine that after giving birth and carrying a child for nine months that someone's scent might change. As for Lena I do not think that other in the womb that a child would hold their parents scent. In my mind scent would be made up of their magic mostly, so in a sense all lightning mages would have a slightly shared scent. More will be explained in later chapters, but I hope this clears up confusion.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Strange Healer and

Chapter 6: The Strange Healer and A Self Inflicted Curse

Angelica ended up sleeping the night away after Laxus had sent her upstairs to rest. When she woke up Lena wasn't in the room, and she almost squeaked in fear when she realized that the blonde dragon slayer was by her bed, a book in his hand although his eyes were currently focused on her. Sure she had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday and was fully clothed, but having the male she was slightly attracted to beside her when she woke up made her heart start pounding like crazy. 'Oh please let him think it's just because I was shocked to find him in here,' she prayed glad that no one in Fairy Tail could read her thoughts.

It seemed that Laxus really wanted the answers to his questions if he was willing to be in her room while she was asleep, especially since he was aware of what Mira believed. Honestly he was just going to make the matchmaker believe she was right, or at least make her think he felt something for her. She was certain he only cared so much because he didn't want to see her go through the same hardships he had. There was no way Laxus could actually be attracted to her. Actually it was more likely that he cared because of Lena, he had grown really close to her daughter, and probably didn't want to see her lose a parent like he had. She knew he had lost his mother at a young age, and his father was never around not that he was really a good influence or good father from what she had heard, instead he was raised by Master Makarov. He just probably wanted to make sure her daughter didn't feel like she had no one to turn to if anything ever happened to her mother.

"Morning Laxus," she sighed in a resigned tone knowing that it would be a miracle if she could get through this conversation with him without admitting that she had no memories of her past.

"Angie, so are you going to tell me what yesterday was all about? Freed's currently entertaining Lena for us, and if I have to stay up here too long the demon might become suspicious about our relationship, but that's your choice of course." Angelica could practically see the devious smile on his face, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't deny anything to Mira if she asked if he didn't learn what he wanted to know. Yet even with the feeling that he was blackmailing her to tell him her problems she still really wanted to open up to him.

Even with her lacrima bulb moment yesterday she didn't really want to lie to Laxus because she wasn't even really sure if that would be enough of an explanation, sure she was fine admitting things like her memory loss, but not outright lying to someone who was doing so much for her daughter. If she was careful enough with her phrasing and everything she could lead him to his own conclusion without even saying outright that that was the problem. However that still felt too much like lying to her, and she couldn't do that to Laxus now, maybe earlier on before he started to drill a hole in her barriers she would have, but not now. Yet at the same time the pain the memories caused could really be because of a curse since there was a chance that she had seen something that no one wished for her to remember, or maybe it was something she herself didn't want to remember.

Instead she decided to tell him half the truth and hope that his enhanced senses wouldn't catch on that she was being slightly untruthful. "Honestly Laxus I'm not really sure until I came to Fairy Tail I never fainted. Sure there were times I was disoriented, but never like its hit me now. I was in a coma for two months before Lena was born, and woke up to find out I was three months pregnant. At first the doctors thought it was the coma that caused me to be so disoriented, but as more time passed it was suggested that there was a chance there was some sort of curse magic on the scar over my eye."

The look in Laxus's eyes was hard to decipher after she told him about the coma. She was just glad that he wasn't questioning her on why she had been in a coma in the first place because that was something she couldn't really answer without giving the general 'I was in an accident' explanation. She was a little shocked when Laxus actually touched her eye carefully running his finger along the length of the scar, almost like by touch alone he could figure out if it was the cause of her problems. His finger wasn't as rough as she expected, but it was almost like little bolts of lightning were trailing from it down to the tips of her toes. In her few years of memories she couldn't remember being so affected by a simple touch, and it scared her.

If she was shocked when he touched the scar on her eye she was even more shocked when his hand drifted down to gently trace over the one on her hand. It was like he was trying to map out the scar that seemed like a distorted mess of flesh, and she never could tell what sort of weapon could cause the scar to be the way it was, raised up as if someone had tried to rearrange all of the skin on her hand as if trying to hide something. For a moment it almost felt like Laxus was trying to trace something on her hand, or trying to find traces of something that should have been there. Then out of nowhere he dropped her hand, he didn't say anything, or act any differently as if he hadn't been touching her seconds before.

"Maybe the old woman can help you, get dressed we're going to go see a special healer she might know more about your problem." He didn't even give her a choice just giving her a look that said do it on your own or I'll do it for you before he walked out of the room allowing her some privacy.

Knowing that he would come back if she wasn't quick enough Angelica quickly found another outfit of hers that had the carefully crafted pocket. Afraid of him coming back Angelica very carefully removed her lucky charms from her other outfit wondering for once if she should even bring them with her. If he was bringing her to a healer, the healer might want to do a full examination, and she didn't want to explain them if they fell out of her pocket. In the end her fear of what the healer would find had her bringing them with her anyway knowing that they would be able to keep her from having a panic attack even if they couldn't stop her from fainting.

At least she knew whoever this healer was she would probably be discreet if Laxus was the one recommending her. Even if it had only been a short time that she had known him it was fairly obvious to Angelica that it was quite difficult for people to gain Laxus's trust, more so if he was trusting his health or someone else's. She was just glad that he wasn't having Wendy look over her again, the teenager was sweet and kind, but Angelica was still quite weary around her considering that other then Laxus Wendy was the only one she already felt a connection to. Sometimes it was like she saw the other girl as a younger sister or something.

Patting her pocket once for reassurance of the keys safety Angelica opened the bedroom door not surprised at all to see Laxus lounging on the wall opposite of the door. He actually looked a little shocked to see her already almost like he hadn't expected her to be ready so quickly. Perhaps because of Evergreen she looked liked she would take a long time getting ready, so he was probably used to waiting around for a woman to get dressed. She didn't even dare think of the other reasons why he might have expected her to take longer, his love or sex life had nothing to do with her.

"So who are you taking me to see anyway? Is she far away, do we have to take Lena with us?" If she was gone for more than a day despite how much she trusted Freed she wasn't going to leave her daughter alone. Besides Lena was still afraid of her magic getting out of her control, so she would only fully relax when Laxus was around because she knew he could eat any of the lightning that got out of her control.

Instead of looking annoyed at her questions Laxus just glanced at her briefly before answering, "Porlyusica she used to be in Fairy Tail, was part of Jiji's team. When things are out of the Squirt's control or area of expertise we go to her, although she doesn't really like humans all that much, so if you bug her it better be for a good enough reason. She lives on the outskirts of Magnolia in the Forest, so Lena will be fine with Freed for a few hours."

Hopefully the healer wouldn't see her problem as a bad reason for going to see her, although Angelica was a little afraid. She wondered how the healer would respond to her if she felt like Angelica was holding anything back. Would she refuse to help her, or would she bring Laxus into it demanding he drag everything about her condition out of her? Plus was it really safe enough to talk to the healer without telling her everything? It might end up with her misdiagnosing what was causing the pain whenever she remembered something.

However it wasn't like she could really back out of going to see the healer without Laxus getting suspicious, and she had a feeling Laxus would hear everything she told the healer. Would he be mad at her if the healer dragged the whole truth out of her, and he found out that she had been lying to him since they had met? Maybe she would be lucky and wouldn't even care that she hid her lack of memories from him and the others. Then again he might be suspicious about why she would feel like it was necessary to hide something like that even from her own daughter.

As they walked out of the guild and through the town Angelica realized that most people gave Laxus a wide berth, some even staring at her curiously. She wondered if it was because he was famous outside of Fairy Tail, or if it had something to do with his past he had mentioned that he had been close to becoming a dark mage before maybe the townspeople were afraid of him. It bothered her a little because of all Laxus was doing for her daughter, but she knew she couldn't really change someone else's opinion. It actually endeared Laxus to her more as a friend knowing that people seemed to stay away from him.

It had actually surprised her that no one had even asked where they were going, not even Freed, although Laxus could have told him he would have to watch Lena for a while longer. It didn't explain why Master Makarov didn't seem to care that they were going off together. Mirajane didn't even say anything about them, at least she didn't until they were out of ear range she might have just been being more careful about inciting Laxus's wrath.

Finally they were in the woods outside of a large hut that didn't really give off the most welcoming of feelings. There was some sort of carvings placed into the wood of the building, and she wondered if they were decorative, or there for some other reason. It reminded her too much of fairy tale stories she had read to find good ones for Lena, about the old witches who lived in forests and ate children. Obviously she knew this healer wasn't like that, but it still made her feel very uneasy being her, but she did trust Laxus's judgement so she would just have to suck it up, and see if this healer knew what was wrong with her.

Laxus didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before it swung open a grumpy old woman with long pink hair staring at them. "What do you want? Neither of you look sick to me, even if the girl has more scars then you reckless boy."

"There's a chance she might be cursed old woman. She's fainted twice out of nowhere, and tried to blame it on a migraine, but the pain I sensed from her before she blacked out each time was too much for a mere migraine."

"Hmph curses are tricky. Why are you still standing there girl? Get in here so I can check you over. The boy can wait out here until I get him."

Giving Laxus a brief look of fear Angelica was dragged into the hut by the old woman who pointed at a bed as she started to mess around with some sort of ingredients. Not even explaining what she was doing, or asking Angelica anything to try and determine the cause of what was wrong of her. She was the strangest healer she had ever met.

The healer didn't use any sort of magic while she was mixing the various ingredients around together making Angelica think more and more of the stories of old witches. Perhaps her unconventional means where why she was a good match for Fairy Tail, or maybe this was how all magic specialized healers worked, it's not like Angelica knew more than Wendy and Porlyusica.

Angelica jumped when what seemed like hours later the old woman thrusted a vial at her, but tore it away before she could drink it looking like she didn't know anything. Porlyusica reminded her a lot of Laxus, and she wondered if the two of them were related even if they looked nothing alike they certainly had similar attitudes. Then again Laxus could have just picked his attitude up from her when he was younger if she was around him often enough.

"Undress first."

"What?!" Angelica looked at the older woman incredulously. What possible reason could the old woman have to make her undress before she was allowed to drink whatever concoction the woman had made? Honestly if it wasn't Laxus who had brought her here she would have left already from lack of communication about what the old woman was doing.

Porlyusica looked at her like there was something odd about her not knowing why she had to strip. "The potion will react to any curse within you. If you have one it could end up causing the clothes you are wearing to burn depending on the origin of the curse. So unless if you want to go back to the guild with nothing to wear I suggest you strip."

Sighing Angelica quickly disrobed, but careful not to cause a clinking noise when she dropped her shirt, plus she didn't want to damage her lucky keys. At first she was going to hide her back from the old woman, but she figured the healer had seen worst so didn't even care if she saw the scars on her back. She just hoped the old woman wouldn't tell Laxus about them since she got enough pity for the other scars as it was. Even if Laxus wasn't one of the ones who pitied her probably understanding how she felt because of the scar he himself had on his eye.

Like she figured the old woman didn't even gasp at the scars she saw. It was weird though how her aura seemed to change the minute she had seen them. Not pitying, but it was almost like seeing those scars told Porlyusica something about her that made it so the old woman wouldn't treat her like other people. Neither of them spoke about the scars though as if it was some sort of silent agreement.

Glaring at the vile looking green potion in front of her Angelica quickly downed it almost gagging at the taste. Then it was like her entire body was burning as it travelled down and somehow up her neck swirling around her whole body as it searched for any sort of curse. When it was under the scars on her back she could feel something stirring within her, but the stirring quickly stopped the minute the potion seemed to move on to its next course. It actually shocked her when it went up to her eye, but didn't settle there, nor did she feel any extra burning from the area.

It felt like an eternity to her as the burning liquid moved to every little injury she had ever had seeing if it was the source of the curse until it finally stopped on her right hand. Instantly it flared up and Angelica felt sick as the scarred skin turned pink for a brief second before settling down to the green color of the potion, and then suddenly turning a pure white color that by the shocked look on Porlyusica's face wasn't something she was expecting. The pain was excruciating before shockingly the liquid leaked out of her hand splattering on the floor in front of her having achieved its purpose by finding the source of a curse.

"You have many secrets don't you child?" Porlyusica asked her voice no longer gruff like it had been before.

"What makes you ask that?" She was afraid of what the potion could have told Porlyusica through its colors, but she tried her best to mask her fear beneath her words.

"The only way that potion will turn white is if the person it reacts within cast the curse upon themselves. Since you didn't know I figure you either did it unintentionally, or you don't even remember doing it at all. Unfortunately since you did it yourself I can't help you, the only one who can remove your curse is you yourself."

"Is there no way for me to stop the effects?"

"Not unless you know what's causing them and I have a feeling you don't child. All you can do is let the curse run whatever course it must, or you can avoid what triggered it to flare up in the first place."

"That's impossible," she said knowing it was something to do with Fairy Tail that triggered it, and her daughter wasn't confident enough in herself or her abilities yet to leave the guild.

"Then I guess you can only let it run its course. Unless if it interferes with your health I won't tell the stubborn old man or the boy out there about your condition, or that you did this to yourself. Now go on and get before that boy stinks up my porch I hate the smell of humans."

"Thank you Porlyusica." She said with a slight bow quickly redressing herself, not even bothering to ask about the pink color the potion had started as figuring it was normal. She didn't even realize the old woman's eyes were following her and Laxus as they left her alone to the solitude she loved so much.

It was only after she and Laxus were halfway back to the guild that Angelica realized that Porlyusica had only said Laxus would stink up her porch, like Angelica's own scent wouldn't do anything to her house. Perhaps she didn't care since Angelica had needed her help and Laxus was there for in her mind no reason. She didn't dare allow her mind to dwell on the possible thing that Porlyusica could have been implying.

Laxus had seemed a tad bit disappointed when she had told him Porlyusica couldn't help her at all. Not that he showed his emotions very well, but somehow she just knew he was upset that he couldn't help her.

When they got back to the guild Lena had excitedly dragged the two of them over to her table with the Raijinshuu. Asking Laxus a million questions about the missions he had been on with his team that they had been entertaining her with all day it seemed. Freed had looked a little put out when he realized that Lena was spilling the beans on the fact that he had been gushing about his Laxus-sama again. Angelica just found it cute, but didn't really include herself in the tales that were being shared.

Instead her mind was purely focused on what Porlyusica had told her. She had a feeling whatever curse she had put on herself had something to do with her memories before she had woken up in Reith. Did that mean she had wanted herself to forget her past so badly? What could have been so horrible that she didn't want to remember it, or had she been trying to protect someone from something by doing this to herself? She wished she had the answers to all of her questions, but at the same time she wished she would never have the answers. She was terrified of facing her past and learning what she had done. Afraid that maybe she had been a dark mage or something before Lena was born. There was another deep rooted fear as well one Porlyusica had raised, that she didn't even dare think of, too terrified that it could possibly be true.

She knew though that one way or another she couldn't force herself to remember, nor could she force herself to stop remembering. Angelica felt stuck in what she could do to protect her daughter from whatever she would find out about who she had been before Angelica Monroe. At the same time she wished that whoever she had been would be someone that Freed and Laxus would still be fine being friends with. If she lost them in the process she never wanted to remember her other life. She would be fine being lost for eternity if it meant that she could still keep her brother figure and Laxus, whose part in her life she didn't quite understand yet, in her life and Lena's. No matter how horribly it made her feel worrying about who she used to be.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay the newest chapter is done, I only just got inspired for this chapter earlier today. I hope you guys like it :) I know Porlyusica is acting weird near the end, but that will all be explained in the future. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review, as long as it won't spoil any future twists in the plot I will do my best to clear up confusion. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Clue or Just an Attack

Chapter 7: A Clue or Just an Attack

Despite her shock from a few days ago when she met Porlyusica Angelica was doing pretty good. Her daughter was slowly becoming used to her magic, and was barely ever afraid anymore since it had been a long time since she had lost control out of the training room. Laxus had of course been watching her carefully probably afraid of her collapsing on him again, but he hadn't told Freed about the fact that Porlyusica couldn't help her luckily otherwise she would have two mother hens around her. No matter how often she tried to push Laxus away he just kept coming back for more. Sometimes she wondered if it was his way of trying to atone for his own past.

Currently Freed and Evergreen were arguing over Lena. Unlike Mira neither of them thought Laxus could be Lena's father, thank the stars for that, but Evergreen did think that Lena was somehow related to Laxus's mother. Apparently Laxus and Master Makarov had no idea what had happened to Eileen Dreyar, so Evergreen had got it in her head that Laxus might have a half brother out there, and said half brother was Lena's father. Neither of them actually knew that she was eavesdropping on their conversation considering they were at their usual table and she was over by the bar. It seemed that after her reaction to the Ice Make Mage (whose name she refused to say because he made her enraged every time she saw him) they didn't dare ask her about any details on Lena's father.

Freed was certain that if there was any relation to Lena and Laxus they would have figured it out by now. Although he did concede that Lena and Laxus had the same unique shade of gray eyes (the entire reason Evergreen thought there was some sort of connection between the two lightning mages) which was odd in his opinion, but not enough of a reason or proof for that matter that there was any connection between them. Instead Freed believed that Lena's father was really dead, and that she was mourning him, and that the reason she hadn't said anything was because she wanted to remain unavailable on an emotional level.

Then he had to go and say that he thought she was attracted to Laxus, and that if Laxus could get over Lucy, there was that mysterious name again, they would make a very good couple. Obviously both mages were insane she was fairly certain she would feel it if Laxus had any connection to her daughter. Sure maybe she didn't have any memories and she was the one who sealed them plus Laxus seemed to be around whenever she had a flashback, but that didn't mean that she was actually connected to him in some way. Besides it would just be insane if she came to Fairy Tail and had a connection to Laxus's mother when he hadn't seen his own mother since he was Lena's age.

Angelica's musings were interrupted when a large cracking noise came from the wall near the door. Seconds later a group of masked mages had entered the guild powers causing the air around them to crackle. Young Asuka was clutched in the hands of one of them a knife pointed at her throat keeping any of the Fairy Tail mages from retaliating in fear of hurting the younger mage. Something in Angelica was filled with rage as she watched the little girl try to act brave as she kept herself from struggling, so that the knife wouldn't cut her.

"Where is the Fairy?" one of the mages asked stepping forward his form surprisingly crackling with lightning. Magic that to Angelica seemed rare as she didn't really know of any lightning mages outside of Fairy Tail except for the one that was in Sabertooth.

Angelica was slightly confused at their question considering that other then herself and Kinana that all of the members here were the Fairies of Fairy Tail. Alzack and Bisca were shaking with rage looking at their daughter terrified that she would end up getting hurt. It hurt Angelica seeing the kind couple in so much pain, but it hurt her a lot more than it should when she barely knew them. Almost like she knew them more then she thought she did and was angry to the point of wanting to hurt the dark mages who were threatening a ten year old girl. She knew her aim with a knife was good and was cursing the fact that she was right in their line of sight; otherwise she might have been able to do something to save Asuka.

She was only glad that Lena was currently in the training room with Laxus away from the danger. Unfortunately her relief was short lived when a group of five dark mages came out of the training room surrounding Laxus and Lena, the only good thing was that Laxus had her daughter enclosed in his arms keeping her as safe as he could from the dark mages. Lena was shaking with fear, and Angelica worried that it would cause her daughter to lash out with her magic her emotions too out of control for Lena to keep her magic calm. At least Laxus was the one holding Lena otherwise she would have ended up hurting someone, and if it had been one of the dark mages holding her she was certain her daughter would be hurt or worse if her magic escaped her tentative control.

Master Makarov stepped forward rage was clear on his face and she knew if it wasn't for Asuka he would have already unleashed his rage on the dark mages. Instead he was keeping his temper in check as well as he could, "what fairy are you looking for? Everyone in this guild is a Fairy Tail member you'll have to be more specific."

The mage holding Asuka scoffed like he thought Master Makarov was an idiot. His hold on the young girl tightening as his hand twitched like he was thinking of digging the blade in deep enough to cut her. It looked like he wanted to say something, but a glare from the lightning mage kept him from speaking, although his eyes spoke volumes of what he would do to Asuka if Master Makarov didn't give him the information he wanted.

"We aren't talking about your guild with its idiotic name Makarov Dreyar. Our guild only wishes to find a special girl who escaped our deceased Master's brother so long ago. If you tell us where the little Fairy is we will leave your guild without harming any members, as long as she comes with us quietly. Her magic should be earthy in nature, control of plants and the like, and she should appear to be around the age of the girl my guild member is holding if not a little younger."

Looking at the man incredulously Angelica couldn't believe what he was saying. Reading between the lines it was obvious that this guild had come here expecting to find a real Fairy, not a Fairy Tail member, but an actual winged being or something along those lines. It sounded impossible, but something inside Angelica seemed to suggest that anything was possible she had certainly learned that in her short time with Fairy Tail. Yet what they wanted from them didn't make any sense because the youngest members in the guild were Asuka and Lena neither of the two girls used Earth magic, so what made them think they would find the fairy here.

Glancing at Laxus she could see that his hold on her daughter had tightened like he was realizing the same thing she had. Angelica was terrified that they would take both Asuka and Lena anyway since no one else in the guild seemed to fit the criteria of who they were looking for. She wished she had been in the training room with her daughter and Laxus, so that she would be able to lean on Laxus for support. Instead she was stuck alone too far away from her terrified daughter to comfort her.

Angelica was mad at herself for placing the curse on her memories wishing she could use magic to save Asuka and destroy the dark mages who were trying to harm those she had come to care for despite her efforts. No matter what she said about not being a member of Fairy Tail and therefore not being a member of their family she still felt like she belonged to this guild, and she saw them as her new family anyway. They had enlarged her heart to accept more than her daughter, and yet here she was useless to protect them from danger.

"No girl fitting that description belongs to Fairy Tail," Master Makarov stated calmly although she could see the fear in his eyes for the child they were holding captive. "How long ago did you lose track of her?"

Their response shocked Angelica, "twenty to thirty years ago, but fairies grow at a very slow rate. She should have only gained another year if that in appearance in that time. What about that child over there in your grandson's arms Dreyar, she certainly fits the description we were given. Blonde hair, quite young, if she has the scars on her back from where the fairy's wings should be she would clearly be who we are looking for."

Laxus's arms tightened ever more on Lena and his muscles seemed to tense as if he was ready to fight anyone who tried to tear her daughter from his arms. Horror filled Angelica however at the reason they thought her daughter was a fairy especially considering that they were looking for scars on her back. It was like her own scars tingled at the word wings, but she thought it was just the wishful thinking of a dark guild trying to find some mystical creature who should have endless magic or something along those lines. Just like many followers of Zeref thought of stupid rituals and the like in order to revive the dark mage who wasn't even truly dead.

Angelica screamed seconds later when a blast of lightning was shot at her daughter and Laxus, followed by someone using water magic. The lightning Laxus could easily protect the two of them from, but the water magic would harm them both if it connected with the lightning, or scattered around their feet to prevent Laxus from using his own magic. There had been nothing to provoke the attack and she was a little surprised when Laxus used his own magic hitting a batch of sand that she saw Max discreetly create causing a cloud of sand to surround Laxus and her daughter. The lightning disappearing seconds later, and she was positive Laxus had eaten it before it could have hit himself or her daughter.

Apparently the sand cloud was the moment the Fairy Tail mages were waiting for as Jet speed through whisking Asuka to safely, or that was what she assumed since when the sand had settled down revealing a grinning Jet holding a crying Asuka in his arms. Once it was confirmed that the child was safe Fairy Tail as a collective attacked the dark mages, taking them down quickly.

Even Angelica got involved using her dagger to attack any dark mage who came to close to her as she fought her way to her daughter whose magic was surprisingly still in her own control, although Angelica could see shock on Lena's face something that rarely ever happened. Laxus was gazing down at her daughter a puzzled look on his face even as he ruthlessly fried any dark mage who even looked at Lena. Her daughter was even using her own magic to send small bolts of lightning over Laxus's shoulder, not that the dark mages knew it was her sending it thinking Laxus was attacking them as well.

After what seemed like hours Angelica was finally by her daughter's side watching as Mirajane, Levy, and Freed tied up the dark mages who had dared attack them. As far as she had seen none of them had escaped in the chaos, so hopefully it meant no one would dare attack the guild again anytime soon. Knowing her daughter was probably still scared Angelica only placed a hand on her daughter's arm wanting to reassure her even as Lena clung to Laxus for the comfort she so desperately craved.

Angelica was shocked when Laxus unwrapped one arm from around her daughter instead grabbing onto her and tugging her into a hug, where her daughter burrowed into the two of them. In any other circumstances she would have pulled away immediately, but she knew Lena needed the both of them, so even if it meant she would be grilled by Mira or someone later on Angelica just clung tightly to the two lighting mages. Terror filling her as she thought of how she could have easily lost her daughter or Laxus in the attack; if it hadn't been for Max and Laxus blocking everyone's sight with that sand cloud it could have been a much different outcome. For a second she could hear Laxus's voice in her mind, _'I'll always protect you Blondie,'_ if it hadn't been for the last word she would have thought he had actually said it out loud.

* * *

Three hours after the attack everyone watched with relief as the magic council led by someone she heard called Mest by the guild rounded all of the dark mages into their prison vehicles. Surprisingly no questions were asked of anyone in the guild before the dark mages were taken away. Although the lightning user was screaming as he left about how he had sensed the Fairy and he would escape to find her. It should have sent shivers down Angelica's spine at the tone he used, but she had a feeling that his magic was nowhere near powerful enough to escape the maximum security prison the council brought dark mages to.

It wasn't until Freed sat down between them and teasingly said, "so you two are together now I take it," that Angelica noticed that she and Lena were still tightly clinging to Laxus, although they had moved in the last three hours so that they were sitting down at Laxus's and the Raijinshuu's usual table. Lena was cuddled in Laxus's lap fast asleep after all of the excitement, and Angelica's head was resting against Laxus's shoulder his arm wrapped around her own shoulder giving the three of them an appearance of a family.

"Oh come on Freed it was an emotional day taking comfort from someone doesn't mean we're together, so please don't start acting like Mira!" Angelica pleaded although she still moved away from Laxus with a blush that she tried to push down.

Laxus and Freed looked at her a bit suspiciously, "I didn't know Mira had said anything to you about her suspicions. Actually Angelica I was fairly certain Mira was being very careful to not say anything to you about her ideas on the relationship between you and Laxus-sama." Freed stated a calculating suspicious look in his eyes as if he was trying to decipher how she could know about Mira's suspicions from her facial expressions alone.

"It's not like she hides her hopes very well. Not to mention that Evergreen made sure to warn me about how Mira gets when she thinks there is a potential couple around," Angelica said with a shrug although she was sweating inside. She had almost given away that she could hear things most people, other than dragon slayers, would never be able to hear from such distances. Luckily she was able to tell them the truth and hadn't delayed her answer, although she wasn't sure if she had really convinced them that everything was normal.

"I'm sorry Angie Freed didn't mean to suggest anything it was just a shock to us that you knew."

"It's fine Laxus. Anyway I think it would be best to bring Lena upstairs everything today tuckered her out."

Laxus didn't fight her instead carefully moving so that she could take Lena away from him without her daughter waking up. She was a little surprised that he hadn't offered to take Lena up for her, but she pushed down that feeling as well as the misplaced disappointment. Telling herself that she couldn't fall into Mira's beliefs now of all times, and instead gave both males a bright smile before carefully maneuvering her way to the top floor of the guild.

* * *

Laxus watched as Angie carried Lena upstairs, normally he would have brought Lena up himself, but he didn't want to give Freed any more suspicions especially know that he was confused as well. Yesterday he could have told his team with a hundred percent confidence that there was no way that Lena was his daughter, like Mira had been trying to convince the entire guild of. Today however everything had changed when that disgusting dark mage had sent lightning flying at him and Lena. Even now he wanted to tear that mage into shreds for trying to hurt the little girl who had come to mean so much to him. He knew because of the sand cloud blocking everyone's view that they had all thought he had swallowed the lightning, but seconds before he could he had watched with shock as Lena had instead. With her age Lena didn't realize that she shouldn't have been able to do that since she wasn't a slayer, only thinking he had been wrong telling her she wouldn't be able to do it. Yet Laxus knew better that only slayers could swallow magic of their element, and was now wondering if Lena was his daughter, or if she might somehow be Orga of Sabertooth's daughter.

Of course Laxus was leaning towards Lena having nothing to do with the lightning god slayer especially considering Lena's eye color being the same shade as his own. Yet no matter how hard he tried to pinpoint Angie he couldn't remember meeting her, not to mention that Lena's age itself made it impossible for him to be her father. At that point in his life he had been, and still was despite the feelings rising in him, completely devoted to Lucy. He could only hope that maybe Lena was like Gray a demon slayer by birth right, or some other slayer type he hadn't heard of.

Looking at Freed who was staring at him with questionable eyes Laxus wanted to do nothing more than confide in his friend about everything, but he was afraid because he knew exactly what Freed would think. Hell what the entire guild would end up thinking if he told them that Lena could eat lighting. There were two options they would either think Laxus had cheated on Lucy, something he never would have done, or think he had slept with Angie after Lucy's disappearance. In the back of his mind he knew there was a third option considering what or rather who Lena looked like, but he didn't dare let himself hope that was the case. There was just no way Angie was really Lucy, surely he would have been able to tell by now, considering he had loved her more than life itself. Besides what reason would Lucy have to hide herself, and it wasn't like Angie acted differently or guilty around them. She just couldn't be Lucy, could she?

No there was just no way no matter how much he wished that he had finally found her again after all of these years. If Lucy truly was Angie there was no reason for her to lie to them about who she was! Besides the fact that Angie didn't act like she knew any of them, and Lucy would have never dared hold a dagger to Gray's throat she had seen that damn ice mage as a brother figure. Angie was just too different from Lucy for the two of them to be the same person. Besides she had been in Fairy Tail too long to not end up slipping if she really did know them, so she couldn't be Lucy.

Unless... no he wouldn't allow himself to go there he wasn't going to project his want of Lucy to be safe and back where she belonged on Angie. He had probably only thought of the possibility because he was guilty over feeling attracted to Angie when his heart still belonged to Lucy. Besides he was a dragon slayer and as far as he knew there was no way to trick a dragon slayers senses, and Angie smelled nothing like Lucy had. Even if he felt a similar pull inside of him like he had the first time he had met Lucy.

Yet despite his assurances Laxus knew that he would be watching Angie a lot closer from now on. Trying to catch her in some sort of act or lie until he could know with a hundred percent certainty that Angie wasn't Lucy despite how silly his belief was. For all he knew Angie could really be a distant cousin of Lucy or some such thing, and that was why Lena looked so much like he imagined Lucy had as a child, with the exception of her eye color. He just had to be wrong, Angie was not Lucy Heartfilia light of Fairy Tail and his missing mate, it was just impossible!

* * *

 ** _AN: Yay another chapter done I hope you all liked it. Now Laxus is getting suspicious even if he is trying everything in his power to convince himself that he is wrong, did you guys like getting a chance to peak into Laxus's mind? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you thought about it. Reviews tend to keep me inspired and sometimes make me take a route I didn't even think of before on my story. Thanks for reading :)_**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not A Date

Chapter 8: It's Not A Date!

Ever since that Dark Guild had attacked Laxus had been acting quite strange around her and Lena, more protective, but at the same time it was like he was constantly watching her every move scrutinizing it like he was expecting to find some deep dark secret she was hiding. This led to Mira being even more convinced that something was going on between Angelica and the lightning dragon slayer much to Angelica's dismay. Even Laxus's team seemed convinced that there was some sort of secret relationship between the two of them no matter how many times Angelica denied it. She wanted to corner Laxus about everything, but it's not like she could get him alone without her daughter unless if she wanted to fuel the rumors even more.

At the same time she was scared about why the dark guild had attacked. Something in her stirring whenever she thought about what they could have been looking for. A rage she couldn't understand surfacing whenever she relived the moment where the other lightning mage had tried to attack Laxus and Lena with their elements. Nothing made sense to her recently and it was only being able to escape to work at 8 Island that kept her sane.

Every worker at the restaurant other than herself was able to use their magic to entice the customers to come back, but the customers didn't seem to mind that she didn't use magic. She was quick to serve them giving them pleasantries, but never actually opening herself up to them. Once in a while a customer would come in who would question her about Fairy Tail, she had even once been asked for an interview by a reporter about the secrets behind Fairy Tail, of course she had refused.

It was close to the end of her shift when Angelica saw Laxus waiting in one of the booths in her section. Lena for once wasn't with him, usually her daughter would come to meet her with Freed or Laxus once their training was done for the day. Even Freed was nowhere to be found probably meaning that he and Lena were together, the two males understood that unless if there was a major emergency she only trusted her daughter to be supervised by the two of them. Did Freed know Laxus was waiting for her? Was his being here convincing the members of the guild even more that there was something between them? The same something that she had been fighting since she had first met the dragon slayer, or was Lena just still training and Laxus came here out of habit not realizing what other's might take from it?

Clearing her mind Angelica skated over to Laxus acting like his being here wasn't completely confusing the hell out of her. Instead she acted like he was just any other customer waiting for a waitress to take their order, her pencil gripped tightly in her hand as she flashed Laxus a fake smile. The look in his eyes made her want to run away it was like he was trying to stare into the depths of her soul, and she was a little afraid of what he could find.

"What can I get you today sir?" the look he gave her was one of amusement at her trying to create a distance between them.

"Just a coffee for now Angie, I'll wait to eat until your shifts over." Damn did Laxus not realize the implications of his words, acting like they were some sort of couple? Her eyes darted around the restaurant and she almost sagged in relief when she didn't recognize any reporters here today. Honestly with the way Laxus was going he would end up convincing everyone in Fiore that they were together.

Instead of arguing with him Angelica just went to get Laxus his coffee. Knowing if she argued with him it was likely that someone would hear and then more than just the guild would believe that there was something between them. Not to mention that if she started a fight for no reason, or no good reason, while working that she could end up getting fired.

Her shift was only another ten minutes, but it was a busy ten minutes with how many people were in the restaurant. Laxus got his coffee, and other people got their meals that she had to carefully hold on a tray in her hand, it was lucky she had practice back in Reith otherwise she would have never been able to do this without some sort of magic.

As she skated around she could feel Laxus's eyes on her and she wondered just what he wanted in the first place. She knew he was in love with someone who he had lost, so why was he spending so much time around her? Lena was one thing since he was her teacher, but she didn't understand what he wanted with her. If he acted differently towards her she might think it was just some sort of lust thing that to him would mean nothing, but he was so gentle towards her that she just knew that wasn't it. Sometimes she wondered if she reminded him of the woman he had lost. It would certainly explain why he seemed to want to be around her all the time. Perhaps Lena even reminded him of the daughter he could have had, although she knew that he cared for Lena for herself not because of some what if scenario, with her however she couldn't be so certain. He could just be replacing the woman he lost with her if she resembled her enough, and she had a feeling if that was the case it would end up breaking her heart.

Finally Angelica's shift was over, although she sort of wished it wasn't because now she had to figure out what Laxus wanted. Going into the back room she quickly changed before giving her own order to Yajima, and asking him to send someone over to get Laxus's order now. The look the old man gave her made her certain he thought that they were going to be on a date, but she didn't say anything against it knowing that arguing with him would just make it worst. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything to Master Makarov since that man seemed to like playing matchmaker with the guild members from time to time.

Taking a deep breath she headed back over to the table she had left Laxus at knowing that her coworkers were giving the two of them calculating looks trying to figure out if they were dating or not. Hoping to nip it in the bud she tried to turn the conversation to Lena right away, "how is Lena's training going? She hasn't had any uncontrollable outbursts that I've noticed in quite a while. Does it usually take so little time to learn how to control magic?" There making it seem like they were only eating lunch together to talk about Lena's progress, it definitely wasn't a date.

"For her age she is learning quite quickly most children in her situation might end up with their cores developing too quickly. Actually usually if one parent is more powerful than the other the child tends to have a magical core explosion, which might have happened to Lena if you didn't bring her to Fairy Tail for training. It is a little strange however that her core didn't start fluctuating sooner with the nature of her magic." The way Laxus said it was like there was an underlying meaning to his words one that she oblivious to at the moment.

"What is a magical core explosion?" just saying those words made her shiver in fear. Almost like the part of her that was sealed away recognized and feared those words.

"It's when a child has way to much magic in their body and their core, or magical containers, don't grow quickly enough to accommodate them. When this happens a child starts to get really sick as their magic starts to attack their body. In some cases there is no cure and the child can end up dying, in others it just takes the child actively using their magic everyday to drain the excess out while expanding their own core in the process. Luckily Lena seems to have a vast magical container, and now that she isn't afraid of using her magic is using it up enough that it isn't overflowing, the overflow is why she would have bursts where she couldn't control her magic."

"So Lena is going to be alright?"

"Of course Angie, neither Freed nor I will ever let anything happen to Lena as long as we are around."

"Thank you Laxus."

Their food arrived after that causing Angelica to pull her hand away from Laxus's, she hadn't even noticed him trying to comfort her. It was strange just the two of them together eating out, and with no more questions about Lena she couldn't drive away the atmosphere that kept bringing up those traitorous thoughts that this seemed like a date. Laxus seemed calm enough and didn't even seem to notice the inner turmoil she was going through, or maybe he did and just thought that it was caused by what he told her could have happened to Lena.

When they finished Laxus laid down the payment for both of their meals not even listening to her when she tried to argue that she could pay for her own. Instead he just grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the restaurant waving to Yajima as they left. She was shocked when instead of going towards the guild they were going in the opposite direction, but she was a little speechless at the moment because of the warmth flowing through her hand into the rest of her body. It felt so right for Laxus to be holding her, even if it was just tugging her behind and not him actually holding her hand, almost like they had walked like this a million times before. She could almost see something like this where Laxus would just pull her around not telling her where they were going, and she trusted him enough not to fight him on this. It was strange just how easy it was for her to picture them walking around like this.

Angelica knew they weren't on a date, but somehow she still felt disappointment when she found them standing in front of a weapons shop. Laxus dropping her hand as he opened the door for her gesturing for her to head inside, gently pushing her forward by her back when she just stood there. The shop itself seemed to be radiating magic and she found her eyes gazing around trying to see if there was any weapon that called out to her.

"What are we doing here Laxus?" She tried to act indifferent about where they were although she could see laughter in Laxus's eyes, the pain she used to always see in them had seemed to dim quite a bit. Lena had to be good for him, she didn't dare allow herself to think that maybe she had a role in making Laxus's pain go away. No matter the connection she felt towards him his heart already belonged to someone else, and she had to stop thinking that he might see her as something more.

"We're getting Lena a couple beginner's staffs with a lacrima crystal, it will allow her to learn how to control her magic better because she'll have to learn how much she can charge the lacrima before it explodes. Plus learning how to fight with a weapon will allow her to be more flexible with her magic."

"Isn't she a little young to start training with weapons?"

"For most mages yes, but a mage with Lena's type of power needs to learn control early on, otherwise she could hurt herself or others. We've only barely scratched the surface with the training we've given her so far. Plus it will burn her energy faster as a healthy child with lightning magic she should be more energetic then most, but because she feared her magic for so long she wasn't exercising as much as she should. Lightning is supposed to be free and can move at high speeds, so Lena needs to start learning how to move quickly while protecting herself at the same time."

Angelica was a little skeptical, but she knew that Laxus wouldn't do anything to harm her daughter. If he said she needed to start training with a weapon who was she to argue especially since she had asked him to train Lena. As long as her daughter stayed healthy, happy, and could no longer be afraid of herself she wouldn't stand in the way of the training she knew Lena desperately needed.

It seemed Laxus had called ahead to the shop because the second he got to the counter the old man behind it had a package in hand and a total rung up. Normally she would be looking around like she usually did whenever she was close to a weapons shop, but she felt she could wait to find something new to train with for another time. Lena was probably getting worried by now, not to mention if she and Laxus were gone too long alone Mirajane was surely going to say they had been on a date. If they headed back now they could just say Laxus had waited for her, and then they had to go pick up a package, the truth and leaving out the eating together would make it seem like they were just running errands. Not that what they were doing was wrong since it really wasn't a date no matter how fast her heart was pounding right now.

Laxus probably only affected her so badly because she hadn't dated anyone since before Lena was born. With how much magnetism Laxus had towards the opposite sex it was quite easy to see why he was affecting her so badly when it had been years since she had dated anyone let alone let out any tension. It didn't have to mean anything deeper as long as she didn't allow herself to fall into the trap of false feelings. Lena was the most important person to her and would be until the day Angelica died, no matter what her daughter would always come first, so she had to find a way to stop looking at her tutor as anything other than a friend who was doing her an immense favor.

"Ready to head back to the guild then, or do you have another errand you have to run?"

"Nah I'm done. Lena's probably waiting for us and driving Freed insane, I told her I was going to pick up something new for her to start training with."

"Great. I'm glad she's opening up here. Back in Reith most people were too afraid to come near her once her magic started to act up. It took me a while to track down a guild that had a powerful lightning mage, and had a habit of taking in children. I considered Sabertooth before I found Fairy Tail, but their guild doesn't really seem to bring in younger members."

Angelica was a little confused when Laxus's eyes flashed when she mentioned Sabertooth almost in a possessive manner. It happened so quickly that she convinced herself she had to have imagined it probably just her hopeful brain playing tricks on her again.

* * *

Laxus couldn't help the possessiveness he felt for both Angie and Lena when Angie mentioned Sabertooth. At least now he knew that the lightning god slayer wasn't Lena's father, otherwise if Angie had considered Sabertooth she would have chosen the guild just so her daughter could be with her father. He felt guilty for becoming so close to them that he had stopped searching for Lucy despite his thoughts that Lucy and Angie might be the same woman.

He felt a little bad that Ever, Freed, and Bix wouldn't stop teasing Angie about their relationship when they thought he was out of earshot. With the way he was acting towards her and Lena he knew even his grandfather had begun to wonder if the adorable little girl was his daughter something that could only be possible if Angie was really Lucy. Everyone was convinced he was falling for Angie, and that Lucy had to be dead now that he was looking at another woman not that he could blame them for thinking that. It almost convinced him that Lucy was gone as well, if she wasn't Angie, because a dragon slayer could not feel desire or anything else for anyone other than their mate as long as their mate was still alive.

Yesterday he had heard Wendy crying in the infirmary as the Metalhead tried to cheer her up as she mourned for Lucy. Everyone in the guild seemed to finally be accepting she was gone because of him because he couldn't deny the pull he felt for Angie. Sometimes he wondered if anyone else had even considered that Angie could be Lucy. He was ashamed for thinking it because if she wasn't his lost mate then he was trying to turn her into Lucy which was a terrible thing to do, but the evidence just seemed to keep adding up. Angie was the only person he had ever felt anything for since Lucy's disappearance, no other women no matter how attractive had turned his head at all, and he knew dragon slayers didn't have two mates. He wanted someone to talk to about all of this, but he didn't have enough concrete evidence to convince anyone that it wasn't just a guilty conscience trying to make the two women the same woman. Not to mention that he really sort of wished that Lena was his daughter.

* * *

When they finally got back to the guild Angelica had to grit her teeth because of the things she could hear from inside it. Cana was currently collecting money from bets because everyone seemed to think that she and Laxus had been out on a date. If it wouldn't be suspicious for her to show that she could hear better then a normal person could Angelica would have stormed right in there to give Cana a piece of her mind. Laxus didn't even seem to be bothered by it, and as a dragon slayer she was certain that he could hear the same thing that she was hearing right now.

Pushing the door in as hard as she could Angelica smirked at the slamming noise that caused most of the guild members to jump in their seats guiltily. She knew they thought it was Laxus who had slammed the doors open because of their conversation and just pushed right past him trying to keep the glare off her face. She didn't really get that far before a little whirlwind almost knocked her over as her daughter come rushing into her.

"Mommy mommy look wa Fe taught me look look!" Lena was positively jumping with excitement as she summoned her magic to her hand and showed her newest magic trick. It was lumpy and quite misshapen, but it seemed Freed had taught her daughter how to try and manipulate her magic to make the Fairy Tail symbol.

"That's great sweetheart."

Before she could say anything more Lena went flying over to Laxus jumping into his arms and giggling as he twirled her in a circle. "Laus look I make, cool?"

"Very cool little bolt," the look on his face was one of pure contentment and sent a piercing pain right to Angelica's heart. For some reason seeing that look on Laxus's face sent guilt careening through her and she had a very strong need to apologize to him. For a moment she thought another memory was going to come through, but it seemed to pass as Lena darted around the guild showing everyone her newest trick. Her daughter really was meant to become a member of this guild, Angelica was glad she hadn't chosen another one because here her daughter was shining the way she had always wanted her to.

* * *

 _ **AN: Another chapter done I hope everyone enjoyed it. I felt we were overdo for some Laxus and Angelica/Lucy moments, not to mention that I had to show that despite trying to talk himself out of it Laxus still isn't certain that Angelica isn't Lucy. Also I had to add in some adorable Lena moments. Hope you guys liked this chapter please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Worries of the Stars

Chapter 9: Worries of the Stars

When Angelica and Lena came down to the guild this morning it was to see everyone being dragged into a full out cleaning spree by Mirajane. Even Laxus was glaring at the white haired barmaid as he swept the floor stopping occasionally to knock some sense into Natsu and Gray who kept starting stupid fights. Lena was even helping by standing near Mirajane and telling people when they missed a spot giggling whenever they rushed to do what she said because of the glares Mirajane would send them. Angelica's job however was to do Mirajane's usual work bringing drinks around to everyone, and cleaning up any cups or plates left unattended. Yet she had no idea why Mirajane was acting like a slave driver to everyone.

By noon everything was done and Mirajane's personality went back to the quiet mischievous barmaid Angelica had come to know her as. The really odd thing was that the moment Laxus was able to stop sweeping his mood did a complete one eighty and he seemed to become melancholy. His eyes were sad, depressed even, and didn't leave the door. Lena seemed to realize that Laxus was in a mood and had climbed into his lap to color, she didn't talk to him or jabber away like she usually did instead her daughter just offered comfort to the older man that she saw either as a brother or a father figure. Angelica had been too afraid to ask Lena what she truly thought of her teacher, but she knew that her daughter saw him as a family member, she was just afraid that Lena might want him to become her father in the future.

Figuring that maybe an old friend of the guild was coming to visit Angelica had been planning to just head out with Lena, and let everyone have their reunion. Yet seeing how Laxus was clinging to her daughter emotionally she couldn't find it in herself to separate the two at the moment. It felt like if she did that Laxus would end up breaking down instead of calmly sitting there as he waited for whomever it was that was coming to visit.

Luckily it was only about twenty minutes after noon that the doors opened emitting two white-haired female mages, along with a black haired male mage holding hands with the younger woman. The black haired mage and the woman he was holding hands with both seemed sad while the older woman just looked indifferent her eyes darting around the guild. Oddly enough when her eyes landed on Angelica her eyes widened drastically and for some reason she whispered too low for most to hear, 'Despair." Then the woman immediately headed over to the Master her eyes darting back towards Angelica every few seconds to the confusion of everyone in the guild.

The woman proceeded to talk to the Master in hushed tones not realizing that Angelica could hear every word she uttered. _"Makarov what is the name of the woman with the scar sitting at the bar?"_

 _"Angelica Monroe."_

 _"Be very careful with her."_

 _"You know her Sorano?"_

 _"Perhaps I am mistaken. However if she is who I think she can become very dangerous. Whatever or whoever the most important thing is to her protect it no matter what Makarov otherwise it may very well be Fiore's undoing. The woman she reminds me of was another of Brain's experiments, as long as her mind remains sane she will be of no danger to anyone. Perhaps Fairy Tail can even help her since she hasn't yet fallen after all these years."_

It took most of Angelica's will power to act like she hadn't heard a word of what Sorano said. Sorano turned and sent a meaningful look to each dragon slayer before she left the guild leaving silence behind her since most people didn't even hear what she said to Makarov. The silence didn't last very long though before everyone was busy greeting the other two who had come in with Sorano.

Angelica was busy thinking of what the woman had said, and focusing on the worried look Master Makarov kept sending her through the corner of his eyes. A look full of pity and concern something that didn't sit very well with her. Who was this Brain person that Sorano mentioned that caused such emotions to rise up within people when they heard someone was one of his experiments? Should she have gone and chased Sorano down to ask her what she knew about who she was even if it would reveal that she had heard every word the woman said to Master Makarov? Angelica had gotten up almost compelled to try and find out if Sorano truly did know her to find out what had happened to her. Yet something held her back a voice whispering in the back of her mind that it was dangerous, and that she had to stay put.

Before she could really wonder as to why finding her past would be such a bad thing her eyes were drawn over to where Lena and Laxus were. Obviously Lena was the most important person to her, and maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Master Makarov and the dragon slayers would now be more inclined to protect her, not that she didn't think they would have slacked in keeping her daughter safe in the first place. It was obvious that the entire guild saw Lena as a member of their family. Her daughter was looking at her confused almost like she too had heard everything Sorano had said, but the large grin she sent her mother's way moments later assured Angelica that everything with her daughter was fine.

Instead most of Angelica's attention was focused on Laxus his eyes seemed to be positively burning with a fierce need to protect as he looked back and forth between her and her daughter. Not because he wanted to protect her daughter from her, but because he wanted to protect them both from whatever Sorano was warning about. Realizing that she had caught his eyes Laxus beckoned for her to come over to them probably thinking she wouldn't have heard him over the loud din of the guild if he had tried to call her with words.

Knowing that Mirajane's eyes were on them she thought for a moment of not going over, but she was curious about the woman who had just left, and just maybe Laxus might be able to shine some light on things. Besides he hadn't even talked to their guests yet despite the fact that the two unknown mages were sitting at the same table as him obviously waiting to be able to talk. Although they were both discreetly looking at Laxus and Lena probably thinking what Mirajane and so many others thought and trying to find enough evidence to be able to ask if the child in his lap was his daughter.

"Mommy I draw Laus and mommy and me in big flow den," she said proudly the second Angelica was close enough for her to show off her picture. The stick figures were hard to decipher, but Angelica could tell which was which by the sizes of the stick figures. Laxus was tall towering over them protectively, and it seemed her daughter had tried to draw them having a picnic in a flower garden.

"It's beautiful sweetheart."

"Laus wike too?"

"Good job squirt," he said ruffling her hair affectionately not even noticing Mirajane squealing by the bar. Turning to her Angelica had to fight the blush that threatened to come up by the way Laxus treated her daughter, sometimes it was like Laxus was the mate she was missing. "Angelica I'd like to introduce you to some friends from another guild. Yukino and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, Yukino, Rogue this is Angelica Monroe and her daughter Lena. Lena's a lightning mage in training."

"It's nice to meet you," Angelica said politely offering her hand to Yukino who shook it right away, although she gave her a slight calculating look.

"You smell weird," Rogue was certainly blunt.

"For thinks so too," Angelica almost jumped into the air when she heard the third voice. Looking down and finding a small cat dressed like a frog clinging to Rogue's leg.

"Rogue that isn't very nice," his wife said slapping him gently on the chest.

"What it's true. What are you anyway?"

"Excuse me!" Angelica could feel her anger rising at his rudeness.

"I mean you don't smell like any human, demon, or exceed I've ever met. So I repeat what are you?"

"I am very much human. Honestly do I look like something else?"

"Looks can be very deceiving Monroe-san."

"Angelica is human Rogue, we certainly haven't seen any signs suggesting otherwise. Anyway you two arguing is keeping you from your report. Sting's message made it seem urgent that we talk."

Angelica almost wanted to kiss Laxus in relief to thank him for interrupting the blunt man. She was afraid that if they had been allowed to fight for too long that she might have somehow slipped and revealed that she didn't really even know one hundred percent that she was human. Heck without having any memories who knows she could have been something else, and lying to people.

Turning to Laxus planning to thank him the pained look in his eyes stopped her, her chest becoming tight with pain as she saw the almost heartbroken expression on his face. Like he was expecting the worst news in the world, or knew that they were going to confirm fears on something. Perhaps it had something to do with the woman Lucy who Laxus and Freed were very careful to never mention, the woman who Lena made most of the guild think of in the first few weeks after they had arrived.

"I am sorry Laxus-sama, but the spirits still do not know anything new about Lucy-sama. Her keys had all sworn to serve Lucy-sama's line until it died out, and are still in strange crystal cells. Even His Majesty the Celestial Spirit King does not know why Lucy-sama's keys have yet to move on. Although there was a strange feeling that went through the Spirit world, two days ago for them, which is a few months for us."

"Yukino, I know you didn't come here just to tell me that. What else is there?" Laxus was giving Yukino a very stern, but at the same time soft look, obviously not wanting to scare the other mage.

"The older stars, as well as the remaining Zodiac Spirits I have are very worried Laxus-sama. They, with the King's permission, told me this happened many many years ago when the Celestial Queen went missing, and the Spirits involved were never released, instead they disappeared into the sky forever being stuck in their constellations. It is also possible because this isn't the first time that something unknown happened, that Lucy-sama's Spirits had nothing to do with her own abduction, or it could be revealing something sinister being planned. Someone could somehow have found a way to drain the power from the keys, and with the Spirits stuck in the Celestial World their energy will never run out. For all we know they might be being used as a battery."

The way Yukino was shifting her eyes it was obvious she had more to say to Laxus, but was afraid of how it would be taken. Another stern look from Laxus had her continue, "I also found a silver key that used to belong to Layla-sama, Lucy-sama's mother, who spoke of secrets hidden within Lucy-sama's bloodline. Also she told me that Lucy-sama had been kidnapped at one point when she was young, but that the details were blurry like someone had messed with her memories. The people who took her might have a memory mage working with them, and might possibly have already taken her before. Lucy-sama was targeted before she ever became a Celestial Spirit Mage because of her familial ties, but the Spirit couldn't exactly remember why Lucy-sama was taken, nor could it remember how Lucy-sama was rescued. Only that Layla-sama went alone with only her keys, and returned to Heartfilia Manor with Lucy-sama."

"So basically if it's the same people were screwed because the only two who knew everything are either dead, or the one we are looking for. Fan-F-ing-tastic," Angelica knew if Lena hadn't been in Laxus's arms he wouldn't have censored his words. Yukino looked sadly at Laxus seeming to realize it wasn't her that Laxus was mad at.

Something about the whole story seemed off to Angelica, but she couldn't really place why that was. The sadness in Yukino's voice and the pain made her certain that the other mage wasn't lying, but the story itself seemed like there was a humongous hole in it that only she knew the answer to. A familiar, but distant feeling with the names spoken, like Yukino was using the wrong ones, but she kept her opinions to herself knowing that it would only make them question why she felt this way. Angelica wanted to do nothing more than help Laxus, but she was too afraid of her past rearing it's head and finding out the ugly truth of why she had taken away her own memories. As more time went on she began to think she either was Lucy, or that she at least knew what had happened to her.

In her pocket Angelica could feel the brief tingling of warmth from her lucky charms before it dimmed again. For a moment she almost pulled them out of her pocket her hand drifting down to her side intent on seeing if skin to metal contact would bring back the warmth, but just like with Sorano a feeling inside her stopped her from doing what she planned. Every time she planned to show someone other than Lena her lucky charms something always diverted her, and she was never able to completely fight off the feeling.

Rogue was watching her with weary eyes taking notice of every tiny detail she had lingering especially on her right hand like he was trying to see beneath the horrible scar. Something about his eyes made her weary like he could see right through her if she wasn't careful, but she didn't shy away from his gaze. As far as she knew she had done nothing wrong, and she wasn't going to act guilty just because she could or could not know something in her locked up memories.

"I'm sorry Laxus-sama," Yukino said bowing her head down.

"Its fine Yukino," his tone was gruff and full of a deep sadness piercing Angelica's heart, "it's been years, I should be used to the disappointment by now. It would be best unless if there is a major change that you stop actively searching. Maybe it's time to move on."

Before anyone else could say a word Laxus gently lifted Lena out of his lap plopping her daughter down in her own lap instead before he wandered off. The aura around him was full of sadness and determination, and Angelica could see that Rogue and Yukino had been shocked speechless. Obviously they hadn't believed that he would ever say it was time to move on. A part of her was depressed that he was giving up, not that she understood why, but it was really none of her concern.

"Mommy why Laus sad?" Lena's innocent question had her mother looking down at her with a melancholy smile.

"Sometimes sweetheart we lose people important to us, but don't know what happened, so we don't get closure. Laxus lost an important person to him, and he misses her very much."

"Oh. I no want Laus be sad. I see if Ev-nee help new picture make Laus happy 'gain."

Watching her daughter walk over to Evergreen Angelica was shocked to realize when she turned around that Yukino and Rogue Cheney were still at the table with her. She had thought they would have left after Laxus did since they had obviously come to speak with him. A part of her wanted to yell and scream at them for making Laxus so sad, but she held back knowing that she had no right to be so angry on Laxus's behalf.

Something about the couple put her on edge, but she didn't really understand why. They were both giving her calculated looks as if they were trying to determine her threat level; but whether on a emotional, mental, or physical level she wasn't exactly sure about. It was times like this that she wished she could access the magic within her, so that she could use the aura to make them back off of her, but then again that could have just assured them that she was a threat. Instead she just gave them a cold look hoping they would say whatever they wished to say quickly, so that she could be left alone.

"I don't know what or who you are Monroe-san, but I swear if you ever hurt this guild there will be nowhere on Earthland that you can hide. We will find you and end you," Rogue said with a glare before Yukino pulled him away. The little cat dressed like a frog following behind them, although they didn't leave the guild heading over to where Gajeel and Levy tended to hang out when the two weren't on missions. The four mages casting quick looks at her before they started talking in hushed tones, but she didn't bother listening in to their conversation, not wanting to know what they thought of her.

She wondered if Rogue or Yukino if not both of them had been able to hear Sorano's warning to the Master. Actually she was surprised that the Master hadn't called her to his office to see if she had known the other woman from somewhere to try and determine whether it was just a case of mistaken identity or not. For the first time since she had brought Lena to the guild Angelica found herself alone, and wondered if it would be like this from now on because of Sorano's warning to the Master. Would everyone turn their back on her just in case one day she turned on them if something happened to Lena? To keep themselves from feeling conflicted if they had to take her out?

It seemed that things kept getting more and more complicated the longer she and her daughter were in this guild. Yet despite the complications she wasn't going to leave. Angelica was certain that if anyone could protect her daughter it would be the members of this guild. Even if the feeling didn't extend to her she knew Lena was another member of the big happy family that every member of Fairy Tail was a part of. She would not begrudge her daughter for finally finding somewhere that she would always belong. No she would do everything in her power to protect her daughter and this guild, and prayed that she would never end up becoming their enemy.

* * *

 _ **AN: I think this is going to be another short Lalu, soon questions will be answered and drama will begin. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicions

Chapter 10: Suspicions

It had become increasingly more difficult for Angelica to act like nothing was wrong the last couple of days since Yukino, Rogue, and Sorano visited Fairy Tail. She could feel the gazes of the dragon slayers and S-Class mages on her at every step she took within the guild, even at 8 Island one or more of the guild members followed her. The problem was she wasn't sure if they were following her to protect her, or if it was because they believed she could be dangerous to the town and their guild. Only Laxus and Freed treated her normally probably because they knew her the best, and knew that unless if she was completely out of her mind she would never hurt them. They were never the ones to 'guard' her, instead she was almost positive both men had been assigned to protect Lena; probably because they and the Master didn't believe that she would trust anyone else to be around her daughter. She prayed that the two of them would be enough to protect Lena from the enemies she could not remember.

Luckily her daughter hadn't realized anything out of the ordinary. Instead she was learning to control her magic, and at the same time Freed was teaching her how to read runes, it didn't escape Angelica's notice that the first runes he taught her would help her escape almost any runic trap something most rune mages kept secret. He was making sure to arm her daughter with knowledge that wouldn't become dangerous for her to know too soon, but would also be able to protect her as long as she could use her magic or some sort of writing implement. After all you didn't need to be a mage to rewrite runes despite what most mages seemed to believe. Angelica just prayed that Lena would be able to keep her innocence a while longer.

Despite the fact that they knew next to nothing about her past before she brought her daughter to Fairy Tail they still did not question her past. She was thankful that she didn't have to lie to them, or refuse to answer which would have made them even more suspicious, but she wondered if it was because they were investigating her on their own. Levy McGarden and her team had been sent out by the Master on a classified mission, and her own paranoia made her wonder if their mission was to find out who she was before. If so would they become sympathetic or more suspicious when they learned of how she had arrived in Reith? Or would they be able to do what she had yet to gain the courage for, and find out where she was from and what had happened to her?

"What are you doing hiding over here all by yourself Angie?" Laxus's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts before she could end up convincing herself that they were true. It surprised her how much Laxus tended to gravitate towards her and Lena, especially considering she didn't often see him around other members of the guild unless if he had to be.

"Thinking."

It seemed Laxus noticed the glance she sent around the guild wondering if they were listening in to every word she said. She hated how they couldn't just come out and ask her if she knew Sorano, instead they were allowing unknown information that even Sorano said could be mistaken, and treating her like a pariah. It wasn't like she was secretly working for a dark guild to bring down Fairy Tail, although maybe that is what some of them thought. Why couldn't Sorano have explained more, or at least brought Makarov to his office to tell him of her suspicions!? What right did she have to turn everything upside down just when Angelica had believed that she was finally being accepted by this guild despite the distance she had tried to maintain?

"Has the guild been hassling you?" Laxus looked like if she had replied in the affirmative that he would fry whoever had dared hassle her. Laxus was another thing she didn't truly understand. She knew that he had lost someone to him, someone he only recently began to give up hope to find again, considering that Yukino and Rogue had been giving a report on information about the one he was looking for. Yet he acted like he was falling for her, something she prayed she was wrong about. Not because she didn't think she could one day return his feelings, but rather because she felt like there would be too much of a gap between them. He would be better off remaining Lena's teacher, and never acting on any types of feelings towards her. A sharp pain went through her own heart as she thought that if he got involved with her she would surely end up breaking his heart, and she worried he would not be able to handle another heartbreak.

"No. It just seems like they've been watching me more lately, and yet they never say a word to me. Has something happened that I should be aware of?" she doubted Laxus would actually tell her what Sorano said.

"Just gossip. The fools don't know when to go to the source to confirm something; nothing for you to worry about Angie," she was surprised that he didn't even want to ask her to confirm or deny it. Did Laxus trust her so much that he didn't care that Sorano could be right about her? Or was he just waiting for her to feel more comfortable around him and Freed, waiting for her to disclose her secrets at her own pace.

Angelica had the odd urge to hug Laxus, but she pushed it down. It was one thing when Lena was involved in the hug, or if it was one of comfort, but she couldn't really justify why his words made her feel so happy, rather she didn't want to even think of the reason why. Instead she decided that if Laxus and Freed didn't care she wouldn't either. Even if Sorano was right about her she had never wanted to hurt anyone, and the other woman seemed positive that she wouldn't hurt anyone as long as Lena was kept safe.

So that's what she did. Angelica completely ignored the 'guards' watching her every move except when she and Lena were sleeping. Instead she worked hard at 8 Island saving up her money, since Makarov still refused to allow her to pay the guild any rent, she knew it was because the time had long passed that Lena was ready to leave. Makarov was now only keeping them in the guild room to make sure he knew where they were at all times. Her spare time was spent watching Lena's lessons, and joking around with Freed, even Evergreen and Bixlow seemed to not care about the warning the guild had received trusting Laxus and Freed's opinion of her. Allowing her to finally get to know the other members of Laxus's team, the two of them becoming like siblings to her.

Sometimes Ever would start to open her mouth looking like she wanted to ask her something, but she would always give up in the end. Instead switching the topic to Lena, or the latest fashion trends, it didn't really bother Angelica all that much since she knew Ever would ask when she was ready. She just worried that maybe when Ever was finally ready to ask she wouldn't be ready to answer. Knowing that the other woman probably wanted to ask her something about Lena's father, or Laxus, considering how she seemed to think it was a hard subject to broach.

Bixlow was the weird one of the group, although that didn't make him any less important in her eyes. Sometimes however he seemed to get really sad, and a few times she heard him start to call her cosplayer before his eyes widened with shock and he glanced around making sure no one else had heard him. It seemed that she reminded him of the woman Laxus had lost, or at least that's what she figured since he seemed to care so much if others heard him. Angelica wanted to ask so badly if she really resembled Lucy so much, the woman she knew nothing about, that Bixlow sometimes forgot who he was talking to. Sometimes she wondered if Bixlow only saw her as a replacement for the other woman he had lost, but she quickly shoved those thoughts out of her mind hating that she thought of him as such a type of person. She knew it must be hard for him becoming so close to someone who resembled someone he would probably never see again, so she acted like she never heard the slip ups continuing whatever conversation they were having like nothing happened at all.

Unfortunately despite their acceptance most people didn't seem to trust her, or at least that's what she figured. The mages she didn't really know tended to gossip about her thinking it was suspicious that she had a guard of S-Class or dragon slayers at all times. The S-Class mages, with the obvious exception of Laxus, all seemed to believe that she was just a very good actress. Thinking that she was either a spy for the council, or a dark guild; although Mira had also said something about someone named Jellal that had caused Erza to blush a furious shade of red. Luckily it seemed they didn't realize that she heard everyone of their conversations, and she was planning on keeping it that way.

It seemed that whatever she could do didn't really concern Natsu, he just kept saying that he wanted to fight her, and then pouted when Laxus intercepted him before he even got close enough to challenge her. Considering that she was always watching Natsu challenge one person or another she figured it just meant Natsu didn't care what she did as long as he got a new sparring partner, and as long as she didn't hurt his nakama.

She had no idea what Gajeel thought of her however. Whatever opinions he had he kept to himself, at least at the guild. It made her wonder if Gajeel had suspected she could hear them, or was being cautious just in case. Either way it made him a wild card because she didn't know if he believed she was a danger to the guild or not, although it probably didn't matter in the end; because if she was a danger to the guild she wanted them to take her out if there were no other options.

"Hey wings, whatcha doing?" Bixlow plopped down beside her using the nickname he had given her when he first started to hang out with her on a regular basis. Apparently he hated using people's real names, with the exception of Laxus, and gave everyone some sort of nickname. Hers was apparently because he already knew someone who went by Angel, plus he thought wings suited her for whatever odd reason Bixlow had.

"Hiding," when Bixlow raised an eyebrow she sighed before explaining, "it seems Mira despite her suspicions about me still seems to think Laxus and I are secretly dating. She cornered me about it a while ago, so I thought if I hid here she would think I went to the library with Lena and Freed."

It really bugged her that Mira didn't fully trust her, but was still hoping she and Laxus would get together. Honestly she would never matchmake without knowing everything she could about someone because she could just be hurting someone by pairing them off with someone who had already broken their heart. Not that that was the case with her and Laxus, but Mira didn't know anything about her other then the fact that she had a daughter, and that she could apparently be dangerous if her daughter was taken. If she wanted to play matchmaker she should at least make sure that hearts wouldn't end up in pieces at the end.

"Mira doesn't always think things through, sorry if she's making you uncomfortable Wings," "uncomfortable," "uncomfortable," his babies chimed after him. The wooden dolls really were quite sweet if a little shy.

Whatever else Bixlow would have said on the subject was interrupted when the doors to the guild were slammed open again. Angelica's first thoughts were that they were under attack, especially when she could smell poison from whoever came into the guild, yet those thoughts froze when her eyes met with the purple eyes of the one who had just crashed into the guild. The rush of everything causing her to collapse on the ground as the purple eyed man came rushing towards her. Before her eyes shut taken over by the images she could see the worried faces of Bixlow and Laxus kneeling over her.

The pain was unbearable as her memories came rushing back to her was worst then anything she had felt before especially considering how far back her memories went. Her earliest memories returning first, reminding her of what she truly was of the cruel destiny that awaited her little girl. Then her memories of the horrible time Sorano had mentioned, her first time meeting her younger half-brother, and how she had a part of her magic robbed from her even as they forcibly increased it daily.

Her pain joining with guilt as she watched her mother seal away her birth magic before teaching her the magic of the stars. How sick her mother had become for using that type of magic, and how only a few years later her mother ended up dying because she had exhausted the magic within her body. Remembering the man who had loved her mother with every fibre of his being and had been convinced she was his daughter, lose his mind from the grief pushing himself into his business pursuits to try and dull the pain.

Then she remembered what used to lie on her right hand the mark she for some reason hadn't been able to wish away because she didn't truly want it gone, and so instead she had taken a knife to her hand gouging at it until the pink insignia could no longer be seen because it would only put those she loved in danger. How what she had been born as had always had despicable people hunting her for the strength her magic provided. That those same people had tried to kill Lena's father because they wished for her to fall in darkness, so that they could use her as a pawn in a war they wished to bring on Earthland.

Knowing even as she escaped from her captors that she was pregnant with her mate's child, but that he nor anyone else could never know of her daughter if she wished to keep her safe. The ritual she had performed to seal away her memories and magic to insure that they could never find her. The blankness she had felt before realizing that she should have picked a safer place, the icy feeling of the water as she found herself pulled into the sea. Her last words before her magic completed the ritual a wish that she hadn't just killed herself and her precious child.

It seemed that despite her actions to try and change her destiny it would forever be tied with the guild she was in. Why else would she have been drawn back here when Lena was having problems with her magic? When there were plenty of other guilds that had lightning mages she could have gone to.

* * *

Laxus watched with rage as Angie crashed onto the floor, glad that Bixlow had been able to stop her head from slamming into it as well, not understanding why seeing Cobra had spiked such a huge amount of pain in her that it drowned out her natural scent. Cobra the idiot was standing in the doorway still having frozen the moment his eyes had locked with Angie's. Seconds later he tried to rush forwards, but Laxus growled at him not wanting the man anywhere near Angie until he knew why seeing him had made her faint.

Wendy came rushing towards Angie concern in her eyes as she immediately started examining her with her magic to try and see if it was safe to revive her. Her brows crinkling the way they tended to do when she was stumped by something she found in a scan. Before she pulled her hands away, "there is nothing physically wrong with her Laxus-san."

Before Laxus could bark at someone to go get the old bat he saw Angie starting to stir her face contorting from pain into fear. Then she just bolted into a sitting position her eyes darting around until they met Cobra's and rage replaced the fear.

* * *

"Erik you idiot!" she screamed at her younger half-brother. Angry that he had to come and confirm if what Sorano saw was true, angry that he hadn't bothered learning anything about their people, and how he broke countless laws because of it. She wished his mother had never left their father, or that she would have at least allowed contact between them. Perhaps then things wouldn't be so dire.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yes I know I'm evil leaving it here, but I felt like if I continued with this chapter that too much would be revealed at once. I hope you guys will tell me what you think, as well as your guesses as to what exactly Angelica/Lucy means by their people. Thanks for reading :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Partial Reveal

Chapter 11: A Partial Reveal

Lucy hated that she remembered everything of her past now, hated that Erik had put everyone she loved, most especially her daughter, in danger. This is why it should have been made mandatory for him to learn about their people, than he would have known to stay away. Instead she would now have to consciously lie to Laxus and everyone else about who she was! Make them believe that nothing had truly changed, other than the fact that her brother had unlocked her magic.

It took most of her will power to keep the lock on her keys. She knew if her keys woke up now of all times she would never be able to convince them that she wasn't Lucy Heartfilia. They needed to believe that she had just assumed a new identity every few decades like her mother used to because of her long life. Allow them to think it was her bond with this guild forged before she had met any of them that had led her to choose Fairy Tail out of all of the other possibilities. She could not allow them to be suspicious of her! She couldn't have Lena's life put in danger.

Of course that meant that she had to reign in her anger at her younger half-brother before she revealed anything. Anger made the tongue loose after all. Taking her eyes off of Eric she instead turned her eyes to Master Makarov the man who in another life could have become a grandfatherly figure to her, and who she would have loved to be connected to as family. Instead she felt only pain and sadness at the torment that always lay in the way of happiness for their families, a torment she wished to spare her daughter since she was the first child joined of the two families in their trio of sorrow.

Lucy didn't really know what she could say without revealing secrets as to why she had hidden her memories, or perhaps she could just allow them to think she sealed away her magic. The dragon slayers weren't looking at her with renewed hope, probably because her original scent was no longer locked away by her mother's original seal; so although her scent was similar she still did not smell like the Lucy Heartfilia they had known. Lucy was floundering for something to say without lying, considering all the dragon slayers would be able to smell the lies, when Mavis floated in front of her reminding her of her part in the creation of Fairy Tail.

Smiling brightly she greeted Mavis like the old friend she was, "hello Mavy, I'm sorry I haven't had time to visit in the last century, and that I didn't alert you the second I walked into the guild. I was trying to hide from those always hunting us you know, oh and I do apologize about them attacking the guild looking for me, but I had sealed away my magic hoping it would keep them from finding me again. I have to keep Lena safe at all costs."

"Kylie?!" the First Master of Fairy Tail looked at her in shock using the name she had gone by one hundred years ago.

Lucy ignored the guild around them knowing that she could end up letting a lot more slip if she saw the hopeful eyes that were most likely accosting her as she greeted the one who only Fairy Tail members were supposed to see. Not that it had ever stopped her, the blessing her mother and she had put on Fairy Tail when it started made it so that anyone of their bloodline could see Mavis.

"I've gone by Angelica the last few years, but it is me. I figure I'll have to kick some sense into Yuri again. Honestly sorrow follows our paths no matter what we try."

"Oh I can't believe it, how I've missed you," she exclaimed before throwing herself at Lucy, proving that she hadn't realized that Lucy Heartfilia had been Kylie Heart luckily for her. Ignoring her comment about Yuri as Mavis tended to do, "Third Master I'd like to introduce you to her properly, this is Kylie, Fairy of the Elements, and the unacknowledged founding member of Fairy Tail."

The hyper first master didn't seem to realize the gobsmacked looks they were getting, especially because of the title Mavis had given her. Although Lucy was fairly certain that they only believed she was being called Fairy of the Elements because of her affiliation to Fairy Tail, and not because she was a true fairy. At least by using Mavis's past with her she didn't actually have to lie to anyone about who she was.

"You don't look older then Gramps," Lucy almost face palmed at Natsu's observation before she noticed the reserved look in his eyes. He probably believed she held the same curse as Zeref, or that she was a ghostly apparition like Mavis frozen in time, although they didn't know that Mavis held Zeref's curse as well.

"I should actually look much younger then I do Mr. Dragneel. My people do not age at the rate you humans do, although Lena will age as a normal human since she is only half until she is an adult, or she might never slow in aging, Erik certainly didn't."

The guild looked at her with apprehension probably afraid they were dealing with a demon or something like that. Only Master Makarov, Laxus, and the Raijinshuu weren't looking at her differently. She didn't include Erik in that list since he already knew who and what she was, although she prayed he hadn't realized she used Lucy Heartfilia as her last identity. It hurt seeing how little her family trusted her, but she knew she didn't have another choice. Otherwise she would just be hunted all over again.

She briefly wondered if it would be safer for Lena if she left her daughter here in Fairy Tail, and completely left Fiore, leaving a trail for those who hunted her to follow. Yet even though she knew that would be the best thing for everyone she couldn't bring herself to let go to her small chains that kept her sane. Couldn't risk losing them if she wasn't here to protect them! Besides she finally felt whole again, and she didn't wish to live a half life all over again.

"What do you mean by your people? You don't feel like any demon I've come across," it wasn't new for Lucy to see Mira so stern with her, but it still stung knowing that she had ruined the olive branch the female members of the guild had held out to her. Perhaps if she had gone out with them when they wanted they might trust her now. It also hurt that Mira automatically jumped to her being a demon of some sort.

Rolling her eyes as if the entire conversation bored her instead of tearing her heart in two, Lucy answered, "Mavy did just tell you. I'm a Fairy, my wings were torn from me, but I was born two hundred years ago; and if my mother hadn't had to seal part of my nature for my own safety after my wings were taken I would only just be a little older looking then Lena's age now. Fairies mature very slowly physically, although quite fast mentally, and we tend to take new identities every couple of years when we are young so no one realizes that a child isn't aging. That or we stay in our colonies which are kept hidden from humans."

She gave them enough that they would understand her past, but not enough to put their people in danger. Even if she trusted Fairy Tail she couldn't be certain they wouldn't end up telling the allied guilds what she was, and Fairy wings were a hot commodity on the market for dark guilds because of the inherent magic in them. It bugged her that she would never be able to fly again, unfortunately for her even if Fairies could change their size they couldn't regrow their wings.

Her mother had tried countless different remedies to heal them, but in the end she had to seal away that side of her. A fairy without wings had less magic to use, and a fairy child without wings was a danger to itself, so she had basically become a human child instead. Learning celestial magic had given her a new purpose, and even the weakest fairy tended to have more magic available to them then most human mages. Besides many fairies learned human magics as well as fairy magic, it made it easier to blend in with humans when they had to.

"Why didn't you tell us? I understand why you didn't at first Angelica since you didn't know us, but I do not understand why you couldn't say something after Laxus-sama and I earned your trust."

"Oh Freed it wasn't about not trusting either of you, truly it wasn't. I've just gotten used to being on my own since my mother's death, Lena didn't even know, although since you two are here now I guess she knows the truth." She hoped she was reassuring Freed without raising his suspicions. Honestly that was part of the reason, it was why before she was found by the dark ones again, no one in Fairy Tail knew of her true origins. It was too protect them from those who wished her harm.

Of course even if she had known, hadn't taken her own memories, she wasn't sure if she would have ever told Freed and Laxus the truth. Knowing what she was could lead them to figuring out what Lena would become when she was older, she was only glad that Lena hadn't started showing any signs of being one just yet, it terrified her knowing how many would want the power her baby girl would hold. Laxus was the best one to teach her how to control it in the future though, so she might have told him only to make sure he didn't start to delve deeper into who she was before she was Angelica Monroe.

"It otay mommy. I get pwetty fay wins?"

"Perhaps, we'll only known when your older," she told her daughter hugging her tightly wishing that she could have kept her secret from Lena longer. It figured that Freed and Lena would appear at the most inopportune moment. She was only glad that the smart rune mage hadn't put any of the pieces together, and if she could keep Erik from informing them about what had happened when she lost her wings, then she could hopefully keep them from finding out who she used to be. Lena was already in danger for what she was, and as long as those after her thought she had left Laxus for good she was certain that he wouldn't be targeted.

"Why did you lie to us about having magic?" Master Makarov asked. "Wouldn't it have been easier for you to hide as a member of the guild, instead of just being the mother of a member?"

Shaking her head sadly Lucy twisted her words again by keeping to the truth, but making them believe something different then her truth, "fairy magic is a lot different than human magic Master Makarov. To those who have seen it before if I had used it, it would be fairly obvious what I was. Plus I had sealed away my magic hoping it would lock away my fairy side enough that the hunters of my kind wouldn't find me, I was already basically human looking without my wings. However I had made it so that the magic would cancel itself if another member of my family, other than Lena, came to find me. Figuring if they did so that I would need my magic, I didn't expect that Erik would rush in here without thinking things through, I told mother we should have forced him to learn about our culture, but she left him to his own devices leading to him breaking many laws of our people. One of the main laws he broke, by attacking your guild years ago when this guild is under fairy protection."

"What about the pain Angie?" it hurt her seeing Laxus look so vulnerable, and now that she remembered everything she worried that his dragon side could still recognize her despite her many changes over the last five years. She just prayed that he would believe that his Lucy was gone, and accept her explanations about Lena's magic when the truth of it came to light, otherwise he would be in just as much danger if not more than their daughter.

"A necessary evil when my magic was returned to me after having it sealed away for so long. Please keep this to yourselves about my true nature otherwise, despite the dangers of Lena not being fully trained in her magic, we would have to leave and go into hiding again. If Lena hadn't needed training I would have stayed in hiding, but my daughter is always going to be my number one priority."

"At one point in time it would have been your kingdom that you granted that spot," Erik commented.

"That was when I was still in line for the throne, but the minute my wings were torn from me I lost my position as Fairy Princess. Lena is not eligible until it is proven she has both wings and a fairies life span, without both she could never become a princess of the realm. Although that doesn't mean that my family doesn't still carry power in our world Erik, which is why I decree it is time you are sent to live with the fairies for at least one year for the crimes you have committed. It is that or you will be imprisoned for your law breaking. It is high time you learn about your father's heritage, and confront him instead of hiding away here. You are not to leave the realm unless if I or someone under my authority calls you back."

"You can't do that!" Kinana cried out her eyes locked to Erik.

"You will find that I can, and my 'punishment' is lenient. If Erik was tired for the full extent of his crimes against the fairies he would be lucky to not get the death penalty," Erik looked shocked at her words, but bowed his head knowing she wouldn't lie to him about something to this extent.

"Fine, I'll go, but how am I supposed to explain my sudden appearance?"

"Tell them that you realized it was high time you learn about your heritage, and that you are devoting a year to it. A long as you truly try to learn I will never inform anyone of what I know, and you know that I cannot break a promise Erik."

She didn't truly wish Erik any harm, but she knew that if he wasn't brought into the know of their people's rules that one day he would end up breaking one too sacred for her to even sweep under the rug. Kinana and Fairy Tail may believe that she was doing it out of revenge for the actions Erik had taken against her, but if that was true she would have ended him a long time ago. If he changed his ways after a year with the fairies then she would be pleased, but if he continued as he was doing now she would have no choice other than to have him tried by the high council. Even his blood ties to her would not stop from the harshest of punishments being dealt.

It seemed Erik understood her position since he wasn't arguing with her, only giving a sad heartfelt goodbye to his mate before heading off. At least he knew enough to not open a portal into their realm in front of non-fairies, or at least she assumed he knew how to get to the realm since he didn't bother speaking to her any longer. The moment he was out of the guild Lucy sent an orb to their father, the color of it one they had agreed on long ago to inform him that she had sent Erik to the realm. If he didn't arrive by the time the orb did, which should take at least a week, their father would have to go hunt Erik down, and hopefully Erik would only be late because he hadn't taken the shortcut; otherwise she felt sorry for him knowing the creative punishments their father had for whenever someone was late or disobeying him.

She was only glad that she hadn't ended up saying something when she was made to relive her memories, otherwise there would be no way that she could protect the people she loves. Lying to them may make them angry at her later on, but at least this way they couldn't be dragged into her battle. Perhaps it would have been better if she had just gone to Yuri instead of erasing her memories, she knew even if Lena wasn't his great-granddaughter that her old friend would have done everything in his power to protect them both.

If only she had her wings she could have just used fairy dust to make them forget everything they had heard and seen today, protect them even more, but alas she didn't, and no fairy could get here in time. The effects of fairy dust could only make someone forget a fairly recent event, and even one day after would be much too late. Lucy could only pray that no one in the guild would tell anyone outside of it what they had learned about her today.

"I am sorry Master Makarov that we had to have that conversation here, and I will understand if you cannot trust me to stay in the guild, but I swear I have never and will never mean this guild any harm."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Angelica," the old man huffed, "as if we would turn you out for secrets. Even if you do not hold the mark you are still a part of this family, and Fairy Tail will not turn their backs on their family as long as that family member doesn't turn their backs on us first. As long as you keep your word of not harming anyone in this guild then we will never turn you away."

"Thank you Master, that means more to me then you could ever know," with that everyone turned their attention back to whatever they had been doing before she fainted. Everyone other then Laxus and the Raijinshuu anyway.

She knew that they wanted to ask her questions, but held their tongues deciding that they had learned enough of her secrets for the day. Instead they tried to distract her by giving her information about the next mission the three members of the Raijinshuu would be taking, much to Lena's chagrin since she had yet to be away from Freed, although she was happy to learn that Laxus would be staying behind to continue her training. It seemed that as long as her biggest secret was revealed that those she had already made friends with again wouldn't care that she had kept things from them.

She could only hope that once they found out who she really was they would understand why she had continued the lie. Lucy knew she could have easily told everyone right now the truth, now that they understood why she needed to hide, but she was still afraid of them knowing exactly what Brain had done to her when she was younger. Terrified that they would look at her the same way Natsu had for the brief moment that he believed she had the Ankhseram Curse, over something she could control as long as she kept Lena and Laxus safe. Hopefully they would understand one day why she continued to hide the truth from them. Otherwise if she fell they might never be able to bring her back to the light, but only time, and they themselves, would be able to decide their fate.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter, it certainly took a long time for me to finally finish it. Please tell me what you guys think about Lucy being a fairy, and what other terrible secret she could be hiding. Thanks for reading and staying loyal fans despite my long pauses between chapters :)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Chapter 12: Training!

"Laxus can we spar?" Lucy asked to the shock of everyone around them. They hadn't been treating her as coldly as they had done after Sorano had been here now that they knew she was a fairy and why she was so aloof, but they still seemed to think of her as Lena's powerless mother.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Angie," he told her gently. It reminded her that when she was Lucy no one would actually fight her for fear of hurting her, other then knowing she could use a whip and was good at kicking, no one in Fairy Tail had seen her fight with something other then her spirits. If she wanted to be able to protect Lena she had to get back into peak physical condition, and train with her elemental magic something she hadn't used since her mother taught her Celestial Spirit Magic.

"Look Laxus I might be a touch rusty, but I need to be able to protect Lena. I trust you, so I won't be fighting you as desperately as I would someone I held no trust for, please."

"Fine, but the moment you start to feel it's too much you tell me, got it?"

"Yeah of course Laxus."

She would tell him when it got too much for her, but the thing he didn't realize since he didn't know her as anyone other then Angelica Monroe, was that until she passed out nothing was too much for her. It was why her teammates had always been so protective of her. They knew she didn't listen to her limits and was constantly pushing herself past them to get stronger.

Of course she would hold back a little, and give in before it got that bad because she didn't want them to see any more of Lucy Heartfilia in her. She knew what they would do if they found out who she was, they would watch her constantly trying to prevent what might one day happen to her. They would work themselves to the bone trying to save her. Angelica Monroe however wasn't someone they knew that well despite how long she had been in the guild, and she was certain they wouldn't fight as hard for her as long as they didn't know who she used to be. No matter what she wasn't going to put the people she loved in anymore danger then she already was by being here. It hurt to hide things from them, but she would do it again and again as long as she could protect them.

"Mommy and Laus train like Lena?"

"Not quite sweetheart, we won't be using magic in this spar. Why don't you go make some pretty pictures with Uncle Freed?"

"Otay, Laus no huwting mommy!"

"I won't squirt don't worry."

Watching how happy Lena was she wondered if she was doing the right thing, not in hiding herself she knew she had no other option, but if staying near her daughter was the right thing. She knew her magic couldn't harm blood family, and yet if she did lose control Lena would forever be living in her shadow and being blamed for whatever Lucy did. Perhaps it would be better for her daughter if she left. If Angelica Monroe disappeared leaving her loving daughter behind in the care of the guild she loved. Lucy could always get her father to help her in the same way Mavis had been helped by the fairies she had loved.  
It would be so easy to leave everything behind to protect those she loved, but Lucy had never been known for taking the easy path, and she wouldn't take it now! No despite the future consequences she would stay by her daughter's side as long as she was able. She would make sure Lena would always have memories of her loving mother in case things went south. After Laxus had told her about his childhood and how Ivan was Lucy had always wanted to make sure her daughter would ever doubt how much her mother loved her.

"Ready Angie?"

"Of course Laxus bring it on!"

As they circled each other trying to figure out weaknesses to exploit Lucy felt invigorated. She had always wanted to fight Laxus and now she would finally get her chance, although when she had imagined fighting him she had always thought they would use magic in the fight at least a little.  
Watching how his muscles bunched under him Lucy leapt into the air just as Laxus went to charge, hovering above him for a brief moment before she used his back as a springboard using his higher body mass against him and shoving him into the ground as she spun and landed on her feet. The crash sent a shock wave underneath her and she could hear gasps from the door, probably because they didn't think Laxus would be the first to hit the ground. With a growl Laxus picked himself up his eyes playful as he looked at her conveying that she wouldn't surprise him so easily again. With a smirk she launched herself at him throwing punches and kicking with everything she got. Laxus blocking every one of her hits, but not retaliating probably thinking she would tire herself out after not having fought for ages. Instead considering the Earth underneath their feet she was getting an energy boost not to mention that as a fairy she had more stamina then he would imagine. She still wasn't quite sure if she had more or less stamina then a dragon slayer however, but it would be fun to find out.

It had been a long time since Lucy had felt so free and like herself. Sparring against Laxus was reminding her that she wasn't a helpless wall flower, and that she could take care of herself. She had forgotten what it felt like to be able to show that she was capable of protecting herself and her daughter. No matter what she would fight as long as she possibly could to make sure that Lena didn't have to lose her. Lucy wouldn't give in to that other side of herself the side created by a monster. Because being back in Fairy Tail had reminded her that she still had a lot to fight for, meaning that she had a lot to lose if she didn't start fighting back. Maybe she wouldn't go back completely to who she was before, but she was done running. She had only run before because Lena had needed a future, but if she kept running now she would be taking away the best possible future for her daughter, a future where she would stay a part of this guild! At her thoughts the mark she had lost sight of pulsed underneath the scar tissue reminding her that even if she couldn't see it didn't mean that it wasn't there. She was still a member of this guild no matter what she did, or who she became, nothing could ever change that because she would always have the heart of a Fairy Tail fairy.

Her thoughts distracted her enough that Laxus was able to pin her down to the ground. Instead of getting back up right away she could see hesitation in his eyes and for a brief moment he leaned in like he was about to kiss her. Fear welled up inside her because she knew if Laxus kissed her there was a very large possibility that he would recognize her. Eyes widening Laxus leapt off of her like he was burned, confusing Lucy for just a moment before she realized he had probably smelled the fear coming off of her and misunderstood what caused it.

"I'm sor..."

Lucy didn't let Laxus finish his words, she never wanted him to apologize for wanting to kiss her, so she launched herself back at him in a flurry. Trying to fight off the frustration that she felt in her heart at how close she had been to reconnecting with Laxus in a romantic way. Laxus looked shocked for just a moment before he started fighting back harder then he had before. She wondered what motivated him to fight like this not holding back against her any longer. Was it fear, frustration, or guilt? Any of the three were likely and they would remain any time she or Laxus got close, as long as he didn't know the truth. Her and Laxus had their chance and she ruined it, she couldn't risk hurting him again no matter how tempting giving in might be.

The two of them fought until Freed came in informing them that Lena thought their training session had gone on long enough. By that time they were still going strong, but Lucy knew that adrenaline and their personal fears were what had drove them to keep going, the second they stopped the both of them starting panting like crazy. Their eyes had connected, but before Laxus could read that she felt the same as him Lucy ran to the guild showers. Staying in there as long as she could without raising suspicion and crying her sorrows away, before she returned to the guild and her daughter.

* * *

After their first spar they started training daily, sometimes they fought, but more often then not Laxus and the Raijinshuu were creating obstacle courses for her to get through. They all understood wanting to protect the people they cared about and helped her as much as they were able. Maybe she was reading things that weren't there, but it was almost like Laxus was trying to make sure they weren't alone any more. It hurt, but she understood why. In Laxus's eyes she had without words rejected him when he smelt the fear coming off of her when he was about to kiss her, and so he was trying to respect what he thought her wishes were. She hated it, but to keep him from being torn to shred again she didn't correct his assumptions.

* * *

Laxus didn't really understand what was going on between him and Angie. She was always so sad around him ever since he had that urge to kiss her, an urge he still cursed because it seemed to ruin things between them. Before she had seemed so happy to be around him, but he could smell her unease now whenever he was around her, so to keep her happy he kept his team or other members of the guild around them. He didn't want to lose her more then he already had. Something about her just kept drawing him in further, and from what Sorano had told them he wanted to protect her to make sure that she could never hurt herself or the ones she loved.

He didn't even understand why he had wanted to kiss her. Until now his heart and soul had completely belonged to Lucy, no one had been able to even tempt him despite how long it had been since her death. He was finally excepting that Lucy had to be dead because otherwise there was no way he could be attracted to Angie. Not unless Angie was Lucy and he was already positive she wasn't, otherwise Cobra would have realized she was his sister, and Sorano would have warned them away from Lucy. Meaning Lucy had to be dead because a dragon is never fickle once they find the one they were loyal until either their mate's death or their own.

Now his dragon was calling out to Angie and in turn his dragon was demanding they protect Lena. So he would do everything in his power to keep the two of them safe.

* * *

 _ **AN: Short chapter, but a big one for explaining why Laxus and everyone else are so certain that Angie isn't Lucy. Hope you guys enjoy it please tell me what you think.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

Chapter 13: Secrets

"So would you like to join the guild, Angelica?"

It had been a while since she and Laxus started training together. And now here she was standing in Master Makarov's office probably doing a stunningly accurate portrayal of a fish. He had just offered for her to rejoin Fairy Tail, but she wasn't sure if she could! Rubbing her right hand sadly she could feel the scar tissue that her mark had once been under. It had never been properly removed and did flicker from time to time, and she didn't know if someone could get a second mark of their guild. Not knowing what getting a new mark could do, unfortunately meant no matter how much she wished for it she couldn't actually join Fairy Tail a second time. It could reveal a truth she wasn't ready to reveal yet, and she was still afraid of hurting everyone she loved. She couldn't do it. It was too risky.

"Thank you for kind the offer Master Makarov, but I have to refuse. Full fairies tend to not join guilds, and my allegiance is to my daughter and my people." Truths and half-truths creating a convincing lie.

Her mother had never joined a guild after all, but that was more to do with how long a fairies life was. Lucy could stop aging as a human if she so wished, but she hoped that by having a human life span and a tight enough control she could die of natural causes and not let loose the horrible power locked inside of her.

Master Makarov was looking at her in confusion and shock. She guessed that he had never believed she might refuse joining the guild. However there was another reason she wouldn't become a full member again even if she could. Being a full member meant going out on guild requests, and there was no way she would leave Lena alone that long. It was hard enough trusting people to watch over Lena when she was working at 8 Island. It would be impossible for her to focus if she was gone from Lena for longer then a day. She would be too worried that someone would go after her daughter, and figure out the truth behind Lena's magic.

"Are you certain you don't want some time to consider it, Angelica?" He looked so sad, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm certain Master Makarov. If this is about the room Lena and I are taking up I'm certain she has enough control that we can have our own apartment now, and even if she didn't I don't think Freed would mind putting up the necessary runes."

"No, no that's fine my dear. It is still safer for you two at the guild for now."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the guild master. Something was up about his expression. She was certain there was another reason he wished for them to stay in the guild. Was this still about Sorano's warning, or was it something else? Did Master believe as Mira did that Lena was Laxus's daughter, despite Laxus discouraging those rumors. Or could he somehow have reasons to be suspicious about her identity?

"If that is all Master Makarov it is about time for Laxus and I to spar."

"Alright my dear," he looked so sad as he allowed her to go, but Lucy knew she couldn't change her mind. Sighing she wished that there had been another way when she was pregnant with Lena, but she knew there was too high of a possibility that her daughter wouldn't have lived to take her first breath if she had taken different measures.

Making her way to Laxus she could see him frantically looking around for one of his team, all of who had mysteriously disappeared. She hated this! Hated that Laxus felt so awkward around her now since the almost kiss. They couldn't go on like this! It was tearing both of them apart! Not even consciencely deciding to do it Lucy grabbed Laxus's hand and instead of dragging him to the arena she pulled him with her upstairs. Completely ignoring the catcalls from Macao and Wakaba, and the shouts of babies from Mira.

As she looked at Laxus's deer in lacrima lights expression Lucy found herself remembering when he finally got the guts to ask her out. He had been wearing that exact same expression then when she had said yes before he could even finish asking her out. It had been adorable how nervous he had been, although Lucy later found out it was because he was afraid she would think he just wanted sex from her. Because of that fear of his they hadn't slept together until six months after they had started dating. By the time she had been kidnapped they had been together for two years, and she hadn't found out she was his mate until a year in the same day he had asked her to be his wife. Unfortunately with all of the jobs the two had gone on, and the dark guild that was after her their wedding had been postponed again and again until Lucy found herself believing it to be cursed and stopped trying to plan for it.  
Knowing how badly she had hurt him when she didn't come back after she got away from her kidnappers hurt more then anything in her life, even more then losing her wings. Perhaps if she had been honest with him from the start about her not being human it would have been easier. She should have at least told him about what Brain did to her. Maybe that had been the true reason she kept finding excuses to put off their wedding, she felt like she couldn't marry him because she hadn't told him everything. A part of her had always been afraid that despite their bond he wouldn't love her any longer if he knew what she was capable of.

"Angie, uh what's wrong?" Laxus asked looking like he wanted to run. It was excruciating knowing how much had changed in such a short amount of time. Before Laxus would have been the one cornering her and she would have been the one wanting to run.

"Laxus I'm sorry, I'm extremely one thousands times sorry," breaking down into tears Lucy tried to find a way to voice what she had been keeping from him.  
Crouching down beside her Laxus pulled her into his arms, but not before she had seen the slight sheen of tears in his own eyes. "It's not your fault Angie. I understand you don't feel..."

Cutting him off she just felt like she was a terrible person. The moment Erik had lifted the spell she should have spilled her guts to him. Lucy knew that if it meant keeping her and their daughter safe Laxus would have kept her secret. It had never been about trusting him to protect her, but always about being afraid that he would look at her differently if he knew everything she had gone through in the last two hundred years!

Not being able to find the right words to explain herself Lucy found herself reaching into her pocket for her keys. At first that same feeling came over her, like it always did whenever she tried to show someone else, but she pushed it back down. Laxus deserved the truth. She should have never let him suffer as he had the last five years.

The change that came over Laxus the second her keys came out of her pocket was incredible and terrifying. She couldn't tell if he was ecstatic or if he was about to explode in fury. Then confusion and hope were in his eyes as if he wasn't exactly sure what he was seeing. So may different emotions swirling around him as he looked into her eyes. She could see his internal battle as he tried to decide if she had only found the keys, or if she was telling him who she was.

Realization lit in his eyes as he seemed to connect the dots and he took a step forward. _**"Lucy?!"** _ He breathed out his hand reaching towards her as if he thought she wasn't real, or that he might be dreaming.

 _"Yes."_

Once the confirmation left her lips Laxus covered them with his own as he poured his soul into their kiss. Lucy's knee's buckling at the sensation of feeling her mate's lips upon her own once more. The familiar taste of lighting and chocolate a delight because she had never expected to taste it again. Lightning sparked around them as Laxus lifted her up, Lucy instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist as he deepened their kiss. It was full of raw pain, passion, and so much love Lucy found tears of joy flowing down her face knowing how long he had been waiting for her to come home.

Breaking apart from Laxus as what she was doing hit her Lucy tried to get him to let her go, but he held onto her tightly as if afraid she would vanish into the wind again. His eyes alight with desire as he looked down at her. Lucy was waiting for the hatred or fury to hit his eyes with baited breath, but it never came. Instead there was compassion and contentment as if he didn't fully realize what was going on.

"Why? Why aren't you demanding answers?!"

"I'm just so glad you're alive love. Knowing you there is no way you put me and the guild through this much pain without an extremely good reason, and I know you'll tell me when your ready." Then before he could say anything else Laxus whooped and spun her around joy lighting up his face as another realization hit him, "we have a daughter! Oh Mavis I'm a father!"

If it hadn't been for everything they had already been through Lucy would have teased him and asked how he knew Lena was his, but instead she was grateful that he didn't even question her loyalty to him. Despite the fact that she had given him so many reasons to doubt her it seemed he still trusted her more then life itself. Plus she was extremely glad that he was so happy to find out that little girl he had been training really was his.

Picturing Mira's face when Laxus didn't deny it sent Lucy into peals of laughter. Laxus gazing at her confused as she tried to get herself under control, but she could just imagine Mira using Satan Soul on Laxus believing he had lied. Abruptly Lucy stopped laughing as she realized Mira's reaction to her could be a lot worst. Everyone was going to be disappointed and confused when they found out, and even though she was ready to reveal herself to Laxus she wasn't quite ready to tell anyone else. Fear of what the dark guild would do to her daughter if they found out about her causing her to panic.

"Lena _can't_ know! Not yet!" The look on Laxus's face was pained and slightly confused, but he waited patiently for her to continue. "There are still people after me Laxus and if they find out about Lena she will be in constant danger, worst then when I was younger and constantly being kidnapped after joining Fairy Tail! We _need_ to protect her."

"Shh Lucy it's ok. I understand. For now we won't tell anyone that I know, but I'm not going to hide my feelings for you. We can just let everyone assume the change is because we're finally together because now that I have you back in my arms I will _never_ let you go again!"

"I love you so much."

"And I have never stopped loving you."

* * *

It had taken them an hour for Lucy to fully explain what had happened to her when she was younger, and that she knew Sorano had warned them about her. Laxus kept getting worked up as he heard of her struggles, and he held her tightly to him trying to keep her inner demons at bay. Never had she thought Laxus would be so accepting and understanding of everything, and she prayed to Mavis that he wouldn't blame himself for her leaving. It had never had anything to do with him not being strong enough, but with protecting him and everyone they loved.

He also looked like he wanted to kill Erik when she told him that he hadn't just released the seal on her magic, but her memories as well. Although he did seem pleased to learn that at the beginning she had been acting so aloof because she had no memories of them, and she had been terrified of the connection she could still feel to Laxus at the time. He actually looked a little smug that he had affected her so much even when she hadn't remembered their past together.

Finally the two of them went back downstairs a little weary knowing that everyone probably believed they had been doing it. It had slightly shocked Lucy when once they were in sight of the guild they started to cheer. She had thought they would begrudge her relationship with Laxus not knowing who she was, but it seemed they were happy that he had 'moved on'.

"Mommy why they cheer?"

Picking their daughter up Laxus smiled down at her although it was slightly pained as well knowing he couldn't yet claim her. "Everyone's cheering my little bolt because I asked your mommy out and she said yes."

"Oh mommy and Laus marry? Lie stowy's mommy tells?"

"Ah maybe not yet little bolt, we have to date a little while first." The look in his eyes stated otherwise though, and Lucy knew if it wouldn't seem so strange that Laxus would have dragged her off to get married today. Now that he knew everything Lucy sort of wished that they could get married right away.  
"Oh otay. Lena wuv mommy and Laus."

"We love you too sweetheart."

After that Lucy was dragged away by the girls who wanted to question her about her new relationship with Laxus and when they would have their first date. Lena thinking it was story time followed happily waving goodbye to Laxus and the boys. Likewise Laxus was dragged off by his grandfather and Freed, and she hoped they wouldn't notice anything off with his explanations on why they were suddenly together, and what took them so long upstairs. Hopefully they could keep them in the dark for a little while longer, at least until she was comfortable telling everyone else her story.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's been a couple of months. Originally this chapter was going to be very different, but suddenly today I knew that I wanted Lucy to tell Laxus on her own instead of being forced into it in the future when she would have no choice, but to reveal herself. Please tell me what you guys think. I know it might seem odd that Laxus is so accepting of her deceit, but I have a feeling dragon slayers would forgive their mate's anything as long as they could be with them.**_


End file.
